LEGENDARY DREAM PAINTER
by AyunditaPutri
Summary: Tahun 2026 muncul sebuah game virtual reality bernama Royal Road, sebuah game virtual dengan kemiripan 99% dengan kehidupan Nyata. Digame ini ada 898 macam profesi dan lima puluh Ras tersedia dengan dunia 8 kali lebih luas dari dunia asli. Disini Naruto akan berjuang menjadi legenda bersama Lee Hyun . Crossover Naruto dan LMS (LEGENDARY MOONLIGHT SCULPTOR) korean light novel
1. Jilid 1 Bab 1

**LEGENDERY DREAM PAINTERS**

 **DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto Dan Nam-Hi-Sung (** **남희성** **).**

 **CrossOvers : Naruto dan Legendery Moonlight Sculptors**

 **Rate :T**

 **Genre : Andenture , Fantasy , Sci-Fi**

 **Warning : Penulis pemula, penuh dengan Typo, cerita muter-muter.**

25Desember 2026

Nampak butiran putih berjatuhan dari langit, perlahan membuat jalanan dan pepohonan disekitar taman di tengah kota seoul korea selatan mulai memutih. Nampak dua orang remaja sedang duduk berdua disebuah bangku kayu ditengah taman itu, mereka hanya menatap butiran putih yang masih saja turun dari langit membawa hawa dingin namun mereka mengacuhkan suasana dingin itu.

" Naruto, kau masih ingat kejadian 4 tahun lalu ditempat ini ?" tanya seorang pemuda yang berbicara pelan sambil menatap butiran salju didepan matanya.

" Masih, memang kenapa Hyun ? " tanya Naruto kepada pemuda disampingnya.

" Tidak, sebelumnya aku mau berterima kasih. Sejak kejadian itu aku belum sempat berterima kasih secara tulus kepadamu. "

" Tak apa, kan kau sudah aku anggap saudara Hyun. " jawab Naruto perlahan. Wajahnya masih menerawang jauh mencoba kembali mengingat perlahan tentang kejadian 4 tahun lalu ditempat ini.

 **FLASHBACK**

Waktu itu Naruto masih 16 tahun itu adalah kedatangan pertama kalinya dirinya ke Republik korea selatan mengikuti sang ibu berkeliling dunia. Sang ibu adalah peneliti tumbuhan dan hewan terkenal, sang ibulah yang pada tahun 2021 menemukan obat kanker dan Hiv Aids. Namun karena pekerjaan itulah dirinya harus mengikuti perjalanan sang ibu yang hanya untuk mencari tanaman obat langka dan mencoba mengembiakannya. Dan sekarang Naruto harus berada di korea selatan dimusim dingin. Sebenarnya musim dingin adalah musim yang indah bagi dirinya. Entah kenapa dirinya sangat mencintai dan menyukai musim dingin, kata sang Bunda Khusina dirinya menyukai Salju seperti sang ayah. Namun ketika Naruto bertanya tentang sang ayah wajah sang Bunda kemudian menjadi sedih. Naruto sadar bahwa bertanya tentang sang ayah hanya membuat sang bunda sedih dan dia lebih memilih untuk memendam pertanyaan tentang sang ayah daripada melihat yang bunda bersedih bahkan menangis mengingat ayah Naruto.

Naruto sejenak berjalan disebuah taman kota di tengah kota seoul, jaraknya tak jauh dari jarak rumah sementara Naruto dan sang bunda ditengah kota mungkin hanya sekitar 15 menit berjalan kaki. Nampak Jalanan masih lengang , hanya sedikit kendaraan yang berjalan karena jalanan masih tertimbun salju yang agak tebal hasil dari turunnya salju tadi malam. Naruto berjalan pelan diantara tumpukan salju tipis ditrotoar jalan. Sesekali Naruto bersimpangan dengan beberapa orang. Hanya beberapa orang yang memberanikan diri berjalan diluar ditengah dinginnya suhu saat itu. Namun bagi Naruto suhu tersebut masih lebih baik daripada waktu dirinya harus tinggal ditengah hamparan salju waktu Naruto dan team Ibunya harus tinggal dipuncak mount everest untuk menemukan bunga keabadian ditengah salju . Bunga langka itu akhirnya menjadi obat yang dapat mengobati penyakit Hiv aids hingga kemungkinan kesembuhan mencapai 98%. Bahkan karena hal tersebut sang bunda dari Naruto menerima Nobel Kesehatan tahun 2022.

Kembali ke saat Naruto berada di tengah taman, sejenak mengeluarkan seperangkat alat gambar portable . Entah kenapa Naruto ingin sekali mengambar keindahan musim Salju dikorea selatan. Karena lebih sering berpindah tempat Naruto mulai belajar mengambar untuk mengingat segala hal yang dia kenang dari sebuah tempat.

Naruto mulai menggores perlahan kuasnya mengambar sebuah taman dengan butiran salju , ditambahkan sebuah gambar anak kecil yang nampak gembira sedang membuat boneka salju dengan ayahnya. Ayah, mungkin itulah keinginan tersebar yang ingin dimiliki oleh Naruto. Namun Lamunan Naruto terganggu oleh sebuah keributan yang terjadi tak jauh dari tempatnya melukis. Sejenak di tinggalkannya kanvas yang baru setengah dikerjakan oleh Naruto. Di tengah rimbunan pepohonan disamping Taman nampak kerumunan orang berpakaian hitam dengan tubuh penuh tato sedang menganiaya seorang pemuda yang nampak memiliki umur seperti Naruto. Pemuda itu nampak meringkuk tak berdaya merintih sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Nampak wajahnya sudah penuh dengan luka, bibirnya dan pelipis matanya nampak berdarah karena sobek, kedua matanya nampak membiru. Sejenak tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, apa salah pemuda itu sampai harus menerima perlakuan kasar bagai pemuda itu lebih hina dari hewan. Naruto seperti mengingat dirinya dahulu, dirinya dahulu pernah mengalami seperti pemuda itu waktu kecil dikeroyok karena dirinya berbeda karena dirinya berasal dari asia, sampai akhirnya dirinya melawan.

Naruto sejenak berlari mendekat, dirinya tak tahan melihat kekerasan yang kelewatan batas seperti didepannya. Sesalah apapun seseorang tak pantas diperlakukan sedemikian kejam.

" Berhenti, tak tahukah kalian jika kalian teruskan perbuatan kalian niscaya pemuda itu akan mati. Tak malukah kalian memukuli seorang yang bahkan tak melawan kalian, terlebih kalian berjumlah 7 sedangkan pemuda itu sendirian. Kalian lebih rendah dari seorang banci." Kata Naruto dengan keras untuk memancing perhatian kelompok itu untuk sejenak berhenti untuk memukuli dan menendang pemuda yang sedang meringkuk kesakitan.

Mereka sejenak berhenti dan nampak menatap dengan tajam wajah Naruto, mereka nampak tidak suka bila acara kesukaan mereka harus dihentikan sejenak oleh Naruto.

" Wahai pemuda, sebaiknya kau pergi. Kau tak tahu siapakah kami ?, apakah kau teman dari cecunguk ini dan ingin merasakan seperti yang dialami cecunguk ini " kata seorang diantara mereka yang nampak seperti sang ketua, sambil menunjuk sang pemuda yang sedang meringkuk lemah sebagai cecunguk.

" Aku tahu kalian para banci, setidaknya itulah yang aku pikirkan melihat perilaku kalian yang hanya berani melawan dan menghajar seorang pemuda yang bahkan tak mampu melawan. Dan omong-omong aku tidak kenal pemuda itu." Jawab Naruto dengan tenang, tak nampak wajah ketakutan dimukanya .

" Kau terlalu banyak bicara untuk ukuran seorang pemuda yang ingin ikut campur. Aku lihat kau bukan asli orang korea karena wajahmu khas Jepang. Sungguh memang orang jepang sangat menjengkelkan. Sepertinya kau harus menerima ucapan selamat datang dari kami orang korea, agar kau tak selalu mencampuri urusan orang." Sang ketuapun mengkomando anak buahnya. Dengan cepat ke enam orang tersebut segera membentuk sebuah lingkaran untuk mengkeroyok Naruto . Naruto berfikir sepertinya mereka berenam nampak terlatih bela diri , namun Bagi Naruto ini hanya masalah kecil dia anggap sebagai olahraga dimusim dingin.

Naruto sejenak membentuk sebuah kuda-kuda kokoh , sejenak dia menutup mata dan memusatkan pikiran kedalam semua indera yang dimiliki. Inderanya sekejap menajam dengan cepat. Naruto ingat petuah seorang guru dari seni beladiri yang telah lama dipelajari. Bahwa pusat dari segala jenis bela diri adalah kejernihan pikiran dan hati. Dengan hati yang jernih dapat melihat mana hal yang baik dan buruk, dengan pikiran yang jernih kamu dapat menentukan hal apa yang harus dilakukan ketika bertarung entah harus memukul , menendang , menangkis ataupun harus menebas musuh. Jika kau dalam keadaan marah atau kalut presentasi kemenangan kamu akan menurun , karena kamu akan tergesa-gesa mengambil keputusan.

Sang pemimpin pun kaget melihat kuda-kuda yang dilakukan oleh Naruto terlebih tatapan tajam yang diperlihatkan , sang ketua tahu bahwa lawan yang dia hadapi ini akan sulit ditakhlukan karena hanya sedikit para pengguna beladiri yang bisa setingkat dengan pemuda didepannya.

Nampak dua orang langsung menghajar Naruto dengan tendangan mendatar guna mencoba merubuhkan kuda-kuda yang digunakan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian hanya menggeser sedikit kaki kanan 45% dan kaki kiri 30 % , otomatis tubuhnya ikut memutar menghindari tendangannya. Naruto pun balas menendang salah satu keduanya tepat di dadanya ketika selesai melakukan tendangan mendatar , nampaknya korban pertama itu tak menyangka tendangan mendatarnya yang gagal langsung dibalas tendangan langsung tepat di dada. Sejenak sang korban menjerit kesakitan sebelum kesakitan dan akhirnya pingsan.

Setelah 15 menit berolah raga Naruto nampak berdiri dengan gagah disana. Nampak sang ketua tengah meringkuk kesakitan, wajahnya membiru dan kesakitan . Sang ketua tak menyangka dirinya kalah setelah bertukar 5 serangan dengan Naruto. Bagi sang ketua Naruto itu unik, dia tahu kapan harus melakukan serangan kuat , serangan kosong, serangan pengalih maupun serangan dengan kekuatan penuh. Hampir seluruh serangannya yang nampak akan mengenai Naruto hanya mengenai udara kosong. Jurus Taekwondo yang dipelajari 10tahun yang nampak tak tertandingi selama ini harus menemukan seorang lawan yang tak tertandingi. Dirinya senyum dengan kecut sambil memegang dada dan wajahnya. Nampaknya hidungnya hancur dan dadanya sangat nyeri, akibat pukulan penuh tenaga dari Naruto.

Naruto perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah sang ketua kelompok, nampak sang ketua mulai terlihat ketakutan , sambil memegang dadanya sang ketua memohon maaf kepada Naruto.

" Ampuni kami, kami hanya orang suruhan boss besar. Ampuni kami"

Sejenak Naruto nampak mulai berjongkok sambil memandang kearah bawah menatap orang yang barusan dia kalahkan.

" Apa sebenarnya yang kalian lakukan kepada pemuda yang berada disana, kenapa kalian memukuli sampai sebegitu sadis ?" ucap Naruto perlahan sambil menggemgang tangannya dengan keras sampai mengeluarkan suara.

" Orang tuanya meninggalkan utang sangat banyak , awalnya 100juta won sekarang setelah 3 tahun sudah 225 juta won. " sang ketua menjawab dengan takut karena mendengarkan bunyi dari tangan Naruto, sang ketua menganggap Naruto akan mulai menghajar kembali.

" Lalu jika dia berhutang kenapa kalian harus menghajarnya ?"

" Karena itu sudah aturan yang ada, siapa yang tidak bisa membayar setiap bulan akan dihajar. Dan dia dengan suka rela mau melakukannya menggantikan sang nenek dan adiknya. Jadi kami menghajarnya dengan cukup lama."

" Kau menghajarnya seperti itu setiap bulan. Dimana alamat boss besarmu, besok aku akan membayarkan hutangnya. " jawab Naruto dengan geram

Sang ketua dengan gugup sedang mencari kartu alamat kantor tempat dia bekerja.

Karena lama Naruto pun dengan keras berteriak.

" Cepat dimana alamatnya, atau mau aku patahkan tulangmu atau mau aku congkel bola matamu? " teriak Naruto sadis sambil melayangkan tendangan pelan ke arah ulu hati.

" Ini, tolong jangan sakiti aku lagi." Sang ketua menyerahkan kartu sebuah perusahaan ke tangan Naruto sambil berteriak kesakitan akibat perlakuan Naruto menendang ke arah ulu hati.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil kartu nama itu, dan memasukan kekantongnya. Naruto kemudian mengambil sebuah handphone dari saku celana miliknya sejenak dia berfikir apakah dia akan membawa pemuda itu kerumah milik keluarganya apa ke rumah sakit. Akhirnya Naruto menghubungi pihak jasa taxi online di korea dan membawa sang pemuda korban pengeroyokan ke rumah sakit ditengah kota seoul tempat sementara Khusina sang ibu melakukan penelitian atas nama pemerintah korea selatan.

Sejenak Naruto mendekati pemuda yang tak berdaya tersebut sejenak di goyang-goyang dengan kakinya berharap ada gerakan dari tubuh itu. Namun tubuhnya hanya diam, sejenak Naruto duduk dalam keadaan jongkok dan memegang hidung kemudian tangan korban.

" Untung masih hidup,walau hanya pingsan. " Naruto akhirnya menggendong sang pemuda dengan gaya bridal sampai diujung taman. Tak berapa lama taksipun datang kearea taman, sang supir pun keluar sambil membuka pintu setelah mengetahui sang penumpang sedang membawa korban luka.

" Selamat siang pak, kemana tujuannya apakah sakit terdekat pak?. " tanya sang supir taxi.

" Wooridul Spine Hospital , jika kamu bisa datang dalam 10menit akan saya kasih bonus 200,000 won " jawab Naruto dengan cepat sambil menaruh pemuda yang pingsan dikursi belakang.

Sang supir jelas kaget mendengar bonus yang akan dijanjikan oleh sang penumpang karena gaji harian dari menjadi supir taxi ketika mencapai target hanya 75,000 won itupun belum dipotong uang bensin 5,000 won. Maka dengan segala kemampuannya sang supir dengan cekatan salip kiri dan kanan menembus jalanan kota seoul. Didalam nampak Naruto pontang panting kanan kekiri akibat dari seringnya sang supir taxi melakukan pergerakan menyalip kendaraan dan berbelok dengan tajam, dalam hatinya Naruto menyesal telah memberikan bonus tips dengan cara seperti ini.

Tak lama nampak sebuah Gedung bertingkat dengan tinggi sekitar 20 lantai, gedung yang berwarna dominan putih biru itu nampak menjulang tinggi diantara gedung disekitarnya. Naruto segera mengambil 5 lebar uang 50,000 won dari dompetnya, dan segera menggotong tubuh disamping tempat duduknya langsung menuju Unit gawat darurat.

END FLASHBACK

Sebuah pukulan menyadarkan Naruto atas lamunanya tentang masa 4 tahun lalu dirinya bertemu dengan pemuda yang duduk disampingnya.

" Kau pasti mengingat kisah waktu itu ya , Naruto"

" Iya , aku mengingat tentang seorang pemuda yang mencoba kabur dari rumah sakit karena tahu biaya rumah sakitnya 1,5juta Won perhari." Tawa Naruto seketika terdengar .

" Sial, ternyata masih saja dirimu atas peristiwa itu. Tapi terima kasih setidaknya jika kau tidak menolongku waktu itu mungkin aku sudah mati ditinggalkan sendiri disana, serta 225 juta won yang kau berikan kepadaku untuk membayar hutang 3 tahun yang dimiliki oleh keluargaku." Kata Lee Hyun perlahan kepada Naruto.

" Astaga Hyun, kau kan sudah aku anggap saudara dan keluargaku sendiri. Setidaknya sekarang aku tidak sendirian setelah bunda harus keliling dunia untuk penelitiannya. "

" Iya, sekarang kita sekeluarga. "

" Ya sudah, mari kita pulang Hyun. Tadi aku menerima pesan, bahwa Bunda Khusina mengirimkan Hadiah untuk kita." Nampak Naruto menarik Hyun untuk bangkit dan berjalan pulang. Dia sejenak memutar kepalanya menatap kearah taman yang diselimuti salju. Di taman ini dia mendapatkan sebuah keluarga baru, bersama Lee Hyun, Lee Hayan adik perempuan Lee Hyun, dan Lee Myung Hae nenek dari Lee hyun dan Lee hayan.

Nampak Naruto dan Hyun sampai disebuah rumah bergaya Minimalis dipinggiran kota Seoul korea selatan, walau tak terlalu besar namun Rumah ini memiliki halaman yang luas. Disampingnya nampang berjejer belasan kandang hewan mulai dari Ayam, Bebek , kelinci dan Anjing. Sejak dahulu hobi Lee Hyun adalah berternak hewan katanya dengan berternak dirinya bisa menghemat pengeluaran bahkan bisa mendapatkan bahan bermutu dengan harga murah. Didepannya ada sebuah pohon Apel dan sebuah taman bunga sayang karena sedang musim Salju taman dan pohon apel tersebut tertutupi salju putih.

Dahulu sebelum pindah disini Lee Hyun tinggal disebuah tempat kecil dengan dinding hanya menggunakan Tripleks tipis, ketika dingin mereka hanya memakai pakaian tebal bertumpuk tanpa adanya pemanas ruangan. Bagi Lee Hyun sekeluarga rumah kecil tersebut masih dianggap anugrah daripada harus tinggal di luar jalanan.

" Selamat datang, Kakak" Ucap seorang gadis manis berambut hitam panjang menyambut Naruto dan Hyun ketika memasuki rumah. Gadis itu adalah Lee Hayan, adik dari Lee Hyun. Nampak sang gadis langsung bergelajut manja kepada Naruto daripada ke arah sang kakak Lee Hyun. Lee Hyun pun hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil memijit hidungnya tanda dia bingung terhadap Lee Hayan. Lee Hyun tahu bahwa adik perempuannya menyukai Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menganggap Lee Hayan hanya adik perempuan bukan sebagai wanita . Sebenarnya dirinya sangat setuju bila Naruto bisa menjadi pasangan sang adik karena sifat bertanggung jawab dari Naruto. Lee Hyun tahu bahwa Naruto pasti akan bisa membahagiakan adiknya.

" Naruto , Hyun. Kalian sudah datang?,." Sebuah suara datang dari arah ruang makan. Naruto, Hyun , dan Hayan mengetahui bila suara itu dari suara sang nenek.

" Sudah nek, bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah masih ada yang sakit ?" Jawab Naruto sambil memasuki ruang makan dan segera menghampiri Nenek dari Lee Hyun dan Lee Hayan yang sedang duduk dimeja makan. Nampak wajah yang tersenyum begitu melihat Naruto datang mendekat, walaupun dipenuhi oleh lipatan keriput wajah itu tetap terkesan cantik , bersinar penuh wibawa. Naruto tahu bahwa dahulu wajah sang nenek pasti sangat cantik dan penuh dengan wibawa dan semua itu tak luntur karena usia. Dipeluknya tubuh tua itu oleh Naruto dengan erat seolah Naruto sudah kangen lama tak berjumpa dengan sang Nenek.

" Dasar anak Nakal, kalian pergi tak bilang bikin orang tua menjadi bingung saja. Untung Hayan tadi tahu kepergian kalian waktu pagi. Kalau tidak sudah aku telpon ibumu itu Naruto. Lalu dimana Hyun, kok dia tidak memeluk neneknya ?" Tanya sang nenek sambil melihat sekitar untuk mencari keberadaan Hyun.

Nampak Hyun berjalan pelan ke arah sang nenek bersama sang adik Hayan.

" Aku disini nek, maaf datang terlambat. "

" Ya sudahlah mari kita makan-makan, sekarang malam natal. Mari kita rayakan kegembiraan bersama-sama." ucap sang nenek sambil menarik ketiga cucunya menuju meja makan. Disana nampak beragam makanan tersaji dimeja makan, makanan itu tadi dimasak oleh sang nenek bersama Hayan.

" Tuhan, Terima kasih atas segala rizky yang telah engkau berikan kepada kami selama 1 tahun ini, semoga ditahun depan lebih banyak rizky yang kami terima , amien."

Nampak setelah semua selesai berdoa yang dipimpin oleh Naruto semua nampak hikmat menikmati makanan yang tersedia di meja makan.

" Bagaimana kabar ibumu Naruto? " tanya nenek

" Baik nek, sekarang beliau ada di Amerika Serikat. Beliau menitipkan pesan buat semua yang ada disini , maaf Natal tahun ini tidak bisa berkumpul." Jawab Naruto pelan.

" Ucapkan terima kasih dari kami semua, entah apa jadinya kami semua tanpa bantuan dari keluarga kalian Naruto . Dan juga terima kasih atas hadiah natalnya. "

" Sama-sama nek, kalian semua sudah aku anggap keluargaku sendiri. Aku baru 4 tahun ini bisa merasakan memiliki keluarga. Dahulu aku harus hidup di asrama karena bunda harus masuk hutan dan meneliti obat terus menerus. Lalu omong-omong kalian mendapatkan hadiah apa?"

" Nenek dapat hadiah mesin tenun portable, ibumu tahu saja kalau nenek suka menenun baju."

" Kalau aku mendapatkan 100set biji bunga dan tanaman baru, ucapkan terima kasih untuk bunda ya kak. Sedangkan hadiah kalian ada dikamar kalian. Mesin kapsul ROYAL ROAD. " jawab Hayan

" Royal Road" kata Naruto dan Lee Hyun bersamaan , nampak wajah kaget dan gembira . Bagi mereka bermain Royal Road adalah keinginan mereka sejak setahun yang lalu namun mereka harus menunggu hingga akhir sekolah Sma dahulu sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu . Naruto dan Lee Hyun termasuk kelompok orang yang terlambat memasuki wilayah Sma , Naruto dan Lee Hyun masuk sekitar umur 17 dimana umumnya 15 tahun. Naruto sebelumnya pernah setahun masuk sma di kanada namun akhirnya lebih masuk bersama dengan Lee Hyun pada waktu itu masuk SMA pertama kali.

Sebuah game yang sangat bagus bernama 'Royal Road', sering direferensikan sebagai standart untuk game virtual reality. Dimulai dari implementasi sepenuhnya dunia yang luas, game tersebut mengandung puluhan ribu ras dan pemain. Lebih dari puluhan ribu job dan ratusan ribu skill.

Kau dapat menikmati petualangan seperti yang kau inginkan, atau bahkan pergi memancing di laut dengan teman selama berhari-hari, yah hal itu asalkan kau tidak bertemu dengan angin topan, tentunya.

Skala kebebasannya sangatlah menakjubkan, tetapi diatas semua itu, yang paling bagus adalah sistem gamenya yang luar biasa. Royal Road memiliki reputasi sebagai kesenangan tertinggi seorang manusia yang bisa nikmati dalam sebuah game.

Nampak Naruto menarik Hyun menuju keruang tengah tempay mereka biasanya menonton televisi bersama. Naruto menyerahkan sebuah buku tabungan dari sebuah Bank dari korea. Hyun nampak bingung menerima buku tabungan dari Naruto.

" Apa ini Naruto ?" tanya Hyun nampak bingung.

" Bukalah"

" Tiga miliar sembilan puluh juta won atas nama Lee Hyun " kata Lee Hyun sambil membeo, dirinya kaget memiliki tabungan sebesar itu atas nama dirinya.

" Uang ini aku dapat setelah menjual account berisikan karakter dari game Continent of Magic, yang dahulu ingin kau hapus itu."

" Tidak mungkin, memang sekarang level berapa karakter itu? "

" 200, Dengan full stats dan full +40 equip drop dari guardian red dragon. "

Hyun ingat ketika pertama kali bermain game tersebut. Game itu adalah Continent of Magic, sebuah game klasik yang di rilis 20 tahun yang lalu. Sebuah game online yang dulu pernah menjadi kegilaan para gamer di Republik Korea bahkan seluruh Asia,

Game itu bertahan di puncak kejayaan sampai 1 tahun yang adalah game pertama yang pernah Hyun mainkan, namun hanya saat bermain Hyun merasa enjoy. Dia pertama bermain bersama Naruto karakter bernama Weed itu dibangun bersama dengan Naruto, kadang adakalanya mereka harus berbeda pendapat dan saling berebut namun sebagian besar Hyunlah yang memainkan sedangkan Naruto hanya sesekali bermain dengan game tersebut.

Cara bermain Lee Hyun sangatlah aneh. Bukannya berasosiasi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan malahan berburu sepanjang hari. Setelah membunuh monster-monster dan menaikkan levelnya, dia pergi ke tempat berburu yang lebih sulit. Dia tidak ikut dalam raid boss atau perang guild sama sekali.

Lee Hyuh menemukan kesenangan didalam game dengan cara meningkatkan kekuatan karakter dan mengupgrade equip miliknya. Pernah sekali Lee Hyun leveling selama 200 jam (8 hari) non-stop tanpa tidur ketika liburan sekolah. Hal itu tidaklah aneh baginya untuk berjuang selama satu bulan untuk menaikkan satu level, atau menangkap seekor monster.

Orang lain mungkin bertanya-tanya kesenangan apa yang dia cari, namun baginya, kesenangan ialah saat karakternya bertambah kuat dan saat dia bisa mengalahkan monster yang sebelumnya tidak bisa, dia sangat gembira.

Dalam waktu yang singkat, Lee Hyun mencapai level tertinggi. Dia telah mendapat status yang tertinggi dimana levelnya tidak bisa naik lagi.

Dalam dua dekade sejak Continent of Magic dirilis, itu adalah rekor pertama dan satu-satunya dalam sejarah. Ketika Lee Hyun menoleh ke belakang, dia tidak dapat menemukan seseorang yang bisa merivali karakternya. Di tempat berburu, dimana orang lain berjuang dengan membentuk party, dia sendirian bisa menghabisi semua monster.

Setelah mencapai level tertinggi, dia sendirian berburu semua bos monster, termasuk Naga.

Sayangnya untuk Lee Hyun, dia telah kehilangan minatnya terhadap Continent of Magic. Sekarang ini, dengan kemajuan teknologi, tujuan akhir dari semua game adalah dengan menggunakan sistem virtual reality.

Dengan tekad agar bisa dengan rajin belajar kemudian bisa mempunyai uang banyak,Lee Hyun setidaknya harus bisa mandiri dan bekerja agar tidak selalu merepotkan keluarga Naruto terus menerus ,kemudian Lee Hyun memutuskan untuk menghapus akun Continent of Magic miliknya, dan dengan itu menghilangkan segala bentuk gangguan terhadap tujuannya untuk mendapatkan uang. Sangat disayangkan game/akun tersebut harus menghilang.

Lee HyuN hampir saja menghapus karakter dari game tersebut, namun sebuah gagasan muncul dalam pikirannya. Kenapa dirinya tak memberikan karakter tersebut ke Naruto, setidaknya Naruto juga ikut berjuang membesarkan karakter tersebut.

Walaupun dengan berat hati Naruto menerima karakter tersebut , Naruto tahu bahwa perjuangan Hyun membesarkan karakter game bernama Weed,.Naruto pernah teringat membaca sebuah koran atau apalah itu, mengatakan kalau membeli dan menjual karakter adalah suatu hal yang wajar jaman sekarang , hal itu menyadarkan Naruto bahwa hal tersebut bisa menghasilkan uang dan uang itu bisa ditabung atas nama Lee Hyun kemudian Naruto bisa memberikan tabungan itu waktu Natal.

Sebulan setelah menerima karakter Weed, Naruto mulai mencari situs di internet untuk jual beli karakter. Satu pencarian menghasilkan puluhan situs yang muncul, dan diantara mereka, dia memasuki situs dengan volume perdagangan terbesar.

"Jadi aku cuma butuh posting karakter disini dengan harga awal, lalu selesai?"

Naruto mengunggah gambar-gambar, bersamaan dengan karakter milik Hyun.

Karakter level tertinggi di Continent of Magic, dengan equip drop terbaik dari Naga, yang senilai setidaknya 300 Juta Won.

Naruto memutuskan untuk memulai lelang dengan harga awal 50.000 won. Naruto takut tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan menawarnya jika dia memasang harga yang lebih tinggi.

Batas akhir lelang adalah satu hari.

Naruto menyelesaikan postingannya, lalu pergi untuk tidur. Bangun pagi di keesokan hari, dia berencana untuk pergi kesekolah .

Tidak sampai satu jam setelah Naruto memposting di pelelangan tersebut, para pengguna internet mulai memanas.

Awalnya, tidak ada yang percaya pada postingan lelang tersebut. Dengan patch terakhir dari Continent of Magic, mereka semua tau bahwa maksimal level telah naik secara drastis.

Level Maksimal sekarang adalah 200.

Di seluruh server, tak seorangpun yang diketahui telah mencapai tingkat tersebut, mungkin karena level tersebut sangatlah mustahil dicapai oleh semua orang.

Dan sekarang, ada postingan lelang dengan karakter yang naik ke level tertinggi, untuk dijual.

"Ada orang yang ingin membodohi kita."

"Orang bodoh macam apa yang ngepost beginian?"

"Ini sudah sering kejadian, sudah gak seru lagi."

Beberapa orang berkomentar dengan nada seperti itu. Beberapa menyarankan yang lain agar tidak tertipu, sementara yang lain berterima kasih karena membuat mereka tertawa.

Dari awal abad 21, penipuan model phishing menjadi sebuah trend, dan karena kasus seperti itu sangat sering terjadi, mereka pikir postingan Lee Hyun adalah kasus seperti itu juga.

"Gak, gak mungkin..."

"Mustahil."

Para pengguna internet mencoba untuk mengabaikan postingan tersebut. Tetapi rasa keingintahuan mereka tidak dapat dielakkan, dan mereka masuk untuk melihat postingan lelang itu lagi dan lagi.

Postingan lelang sudah jelas membutuhkan screenshot dari karakter yang dijual untuk ditampilkan.

Tiap-tiap file yang dilampirkan dalam postingan dibuka. Info karakternya sangatlah menakjubkan. Berbagai status mencapai maximum, dan equip serta itemnya memang fantastis.

"Dapat dari mana dia senjata itu?"

"Full set dari Red Dragon Armor, juga dengan Red Dragon's Backbone Shield? Wow..."

"Dia bilang itu semua didapat dari drop Black God of Valor."

Orang-orang lumayan mengaguminya. Entah bagaiman itu tidak seperti kasus phishing biasa. Untuk membuat gambar yang sangat detail semacam itu akan butuh usaha yang bukan main-main.

"Orang ini pasti menghabiskan waktu yang sangat banyak."

"Tampilan gamenya memang Continent of Magic, tapi dari game apaan equipnya itu?"

Diantara mereka yang melihat postingan lelang tersebut, adalah desainer grafis. Melihat pada dasar foto, mereka mencoba untuk menemukan kecacatan.

"Gak peduli seberapa bagus editan foto itu, pasti keliatan sisa-sisa editnya. Sekalipun itu tampak sempurna di mata publik, kalau diteliti dengan teknologi terbaru, bagian yang palsu akan kelihatan."

Para desainer memperbesar gambar-gambar tersebut dengan skala 10.000 kali, melacak pixel, mempelajari seluruh bayang-bayang, dan bahkan men-scan file foto menjadi format 3D, mencoba untuk membuktikan bahwa itu hanyalah editan. Namun usaha mereka terbukti sia-sia. Pada akhirnya mereka terpaksa mengakui postingan tersebut.

"Semua gambar ini nyata."

"Saya adalah kepala designer dari LK Co. Saya menjamin bahwa gambar ini tidak di edit dalam hal apapun."

Bertentangan dari dugaan mereka, para desainer grafis mulai mengkonfirmasi ke aslian dari gambar-gambar tersebut.

Lalu player dari Continent of Magic muncul. Pada saat mereka melihat gambar-gambarnya, mereka berteriak kaget. Dari awal, mereka tidak meragukan apapun.

"Ini asli. Nama karakter adalah 'Weed'. Player ini terkenal banget."

"Equip emang asli miliknya, tapi aku gak tau kalau dia udah mencapai max level, sungguh mengesankan."

Lee Hyun selalu bermain sendirian, dengan sengaja menghindari tempat leveling dengan banyak orang. Dia tak pernah berpartisipasi dalam penyerbuan, dan perselisihan kecil biasanya dia hiraukan. Tapi rumor tentangnya tidak pernah berhenti.

Membunuh Naga dan Kraken yang dianggap tak terkalahkan, dan menyapu bersih tempat berburu yang paling sulit seorang diri.

Tidak ber-asosiasi dengan pemain lain, bukan berarti mereka tidak dapat mengenalinya. Diantara player yang tersisa yang bermain Continent of Magic, dia sudah menjadi legenda. Hanya Lee Hyun yang tidak memahami fakta bahwa dia adalah selebriti.

"Jadi equipnya asli?"

"Lalu, ini hanya bisa dibilang sebagai jackpot..."

Harga awal lelang adalah 50.000 won. Tidak termasuk nilai karakter atau equipnya, cukup mempunyai polosannya saja, dibandingkan harga sekarang, membuat bilangannya jauh terlalu rendah.

Orang-orang buru-buru mulai menulis tawaran mereka. Harganya naik dalam sekejap dari 50.000 ke 300.000 won, terus sampai 700.000 won. Satu jam belum lewat, harga sudah melampaui 1.000.000 won.

Keuntungan dari menjual walaupun hanya 1 potong equip akan menutupi biayanya, jadi tidak perlu lagi untuk ragu-ragu tentang kerugian. Tawaran mulai naik selangit.

Sampai saat ini, banyak orang berhenti berpartisipasi karena putus asa, karena mereka membayangkan sampai batas tertentu harga penutupan lelang.

Meskipun jumlah player di Continent of Magic terus berkurang, setelah server-server bergabung menjadi satu dan menjadi gratis, masih banyak player yang bertahan.

Awalnya, yang menaikkan tawaran adalah player Continent of Magic, dan mengikuti mereka, adalah pekerja kantoran yang kaya, yang menaikkan harga jauh lebih tinggi.

Pada suatu waktu, saat gamenya baru dirilis, Continent of Magic membuat penduduk Republik Korea tidak tidur semalaman. Karakter dengan level tertinggi di game itu, mempunyai barang-barang dengan harga yang tinggi, yang ingin kau pamerkan ke orang lain.

Pekerja kantoran yang agak pintar buru-buru menelpon bos mereka yang seumuran.

"Pak direktur, anda disitu?"

"Ngapain kamu telpon aku tengah malam? Kamu mau dipecat?"

"Ehh? nggak pak, anu... pak direktur, dulu anda main Continent of Magic?"

"Ya, emang kenapa?"

"Sekarang ini, karakter dengan level tertinggi di Continent of Magic di lelang. Saya pikir pak direktur bakal tertarik..."

"APAAA! M-M-Maksudmu Weed?"

"Ya. Jadi pak direktur ngerti. Level karakternya 200. Status dan equipnya sudah maksimal."

Lalu diikuti sebuah penjelasan.

"Sekarang. Pakai uangmu dulu, tawar 30.000.000 won sekarang. Aku pulang ke rumah dulu sekarang buat nge-check, coba untuk dapat posisi pertama."

Di jaman sekarang, orang-orang yang memegang posisi penting di perusahaan berasal dari generasi yang bermain game online di saat mereka masih muda. Berkat ini, mereka mendorong kenaikan harga lelang lebih tinggi lagi.

Di situs-situs besar dan semua website berbau game, topik panas yang dibicarakan adalah tentang lelang dari level tertinggi di Continent of Magic. Banyak orang mulai mencari, dan dengan cepat, ranking pencariannya naik setinggi-tingginya. Dari sini, lelang yang sesungguhnya dimulai.

Dengan perhatian seluruh orang terfokus pada satu orang, harga lelang membumbung tinggi.

Sejauh ini, tidak ada yang tau siapa level tertinggi di Continent of Magic, tapi memiliki keinginan untuk memiliki dan memamerkan karakter abadi dari game yang dulu pernah menjadi yang terbaik.

Harga lelang akhirnya melebihi 100.000.000 won.

Kini, harga kepemilikan melampaui harga pasaran dari barang dan equip. Beberapa orang menyesali kekurangan uang mereka dan berhenti mengikuti lelang.

"Aku pikir orang yang jual karakter ini bener-bener gila."

"Kok bisa dia pasang batas waktu cuma satu hari untuk karakter yang kayak gitu?"

"Apa dia yakin bakal terima harga maksimal untuk karakternya?"

Dengan gaya seperti ini, orang-orang berkomentar di postingan lelang tersebut untuk meringankan kesedihan mereka. Tidak lama, jumlah komentarnya melebihi 900.

Lelangnya secara otomatis diperpanjang beberapa kali, dan ketika harga melebihi 300.000.000 won, beberapa perusahaan mulai aktif terlibat.

Karena masalah simpel pada lelang tersebut, satu-satunya hal yang mereka ketahui adalah tidak ada akhirnya. Jika harga telah disepakati dengan jumlah yang luar biasa besar, banyak orang akan mendengarnya melalui berita atau dari mulut ke mulut, efek publisitasnya sangatlah kuat.

Untuk menaruh satu iklan saja membutuhkan uang yang banyak, dan juga, setelah susah payah mengeluarkan uang untuk membuat sebuah iklan, orang-orang masih malas untuk melihatnya. Namun, bagaimana bila berita tentang karakter dengan level tertinggi terjual untuk keuntungan yang kecil? Minat dan perhatian orang-orang akan berkonsentrasi pada satu hal.

Public relation dari tiap perusahaan mengamati dengan perspektif seperti itu. Media digital menghebohkan kompetisinya, Stasiun-stasiun game ingin mendapatkan karakter level tertinggi tersebut. Harga pasaran dari karakter bukanlah masalah. Membuat acara spesial tentang game yang terkenal di masa lalu, lalu menampilkan karakter tersebut akan meningkatkan kesan baik tentang stasiun tersebut.

Kompetisi yang panas membuat harga naik lebih tinggi lagi dan lagi, dan kenaikan jumlah pengunjung membuat situs jual beli tersebut tersenyum puas.

Lalu, lelang akhirnya berakhir.

Pada akhirnya, lima stasuin game besar bertarung satu sama lain untuk memperebutkan karakter tersebut, namun persaingan ketat diantara mereka, yang sukses dengan tawaran tertinggi dan mendapat karakter tersebut adalah CTS Media. Situasi terakhir adalah naiknya rating broadcast yang sangat pesat yang membuatnya menjadi sebuah perusahaan yang terkenal. Dengan intervensi dari sekretaris presiden, tawaran akhir ditulis dan dimasukkan, sesaat sebelum lelang berakhir.

…

"Dan kau tahu Hyun, seseorang wanita dari CTS Media Incorporated menghubungi diriku pagi hari setelah aku lelang karakter game darimu, dia bilang perusahaannya membeli karakter gamemu sebesar 3,090,000,000 won. Kau tahu itu setara $3,050,000." Kata Naruto sambil memijit hidungnya mengingat bagaimana dirinya sangat bergembira saat itu.

"Jadi kau bolos 5 bulan lalu , itu kau mengambil uang tersebut diperusahaan lelang dan menyerahkan id dan pass karakter kepada perusahaan CTS Media Incorporated Naruto ?" Tanya Hyun dengan takjub, dirinya tak terpikirkan untuk menjual karakter miliknya untuk mendapatkan uang.

"Dan kau tahu Hyun , Mereka semua di CTS Media Incorporated kaget ketika mereka mendengar tentang ID dan pass karakter milikmu yang hanya weed, Id weed pass weed , email : weed .kr pass weed. Mereka tertawa begitu tahu betapa mudahnya id dirimu " Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak seharusnya Hyun tahu betapa cengoknya ekspresi orang CTS Media Incorporated.

"Tapi Naruto setidaknya kau harus mengambil separuh dari dana ditabungan ini, kaukan juga membantu membesarkan karakter itu juga. Kau juga yang menjualnya. "

"Simpan saja uang itu, aku tahu nanti kau membutuhkan uang tersebut. Namun aku meminta meskipun kau sekarang kaya semoga kau tidak berniat membeli rumah lain dan meninggalkan diriku sendiri." Naruto menunjukan wajah muramnya setelahnya. Lee Hyun menatap Naruto dengan instens, dirinya tahu bahwa Naruto sedih jika keluarga Hyun meninggalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah saudaraku Naruto, aku akan menjaga uang ini. Dan tidak akan membeli rumah, karena rumahku disini."

"Sudahlah Hyun, mari kita mencoba game Royal Road . Aku penasaran bagaimana permainan yang konon 99% menyerupai asli. Dan penggunanya mencapai 100juta orang sedunia. " ucap Naruto sambil menarik Hyun menuju kamar mereka.

CATATAN PENULIS :

Hai semua para pembaca, saya penulis baru di sebelumnya selalu sebagai Silent reader. Akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk menulis di crossover Naruto dan LMS karena sedikitnya penulis yang menulis tentang LMS padahal LMS punya lebih banyak jilid dari pada hxh atau sword art online. Tulisan ini aku tulis berisikan 50% karakter Naruto dan 50% Hyun jadi artinya ada tulisan translate dari novel yang asli . Naruto disini bukan tokoh utama cerita namun tokoh pembantu saja namun kekuatannya 2 kali hyun hehehe. Thanks dah baca semoga makin banyak orang yang mengangkat LMS di indonesia dan inggris karena hanya 30 saja.

Salam Putri Ayundita.


	2. Jilid 1 Bab 2

**LEGENDERY DREAM PAINTERS**

 **DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto Dan Nam-Hi-Sung (** **남희성** **).**

 **CrossOvers : Naruto dan Legendery Moonlight Sculptors**

 **Rate :T**

 **Genre : Andenture , Fantasy , Sci-Fi**

 **Warning : Penulis pemula, penuh dengan Typo, cerita muter-muter.**

Seorang laki-laki sedang duduk termenu menatap sebuah photo , didalamnya nampak seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan berambut merah sedang tersenyum. Nampak perempuan itu sedang mengelus perutnya yang membulat karena Hamil, Wanita tersebut terlihat bahagia memeluk sang pria.

Diletakannya photo itu kembali di meja, Pria itu nampak menangis karena kesalahannya dahulu lebih mementingkan impiannya malah membuatnya melupakan keluarganya dan akhirnya membuat istrinya yang baru melahirkan meminta untuk diceraikan setelah ditinggal hampir setahun tanpa penjelasan . Namun ekpresinya berubah setelah 30 menit lalu seseorang wakilnya mengatakan bahwa sistem mengidentifikasi seorang pemain baru sedang online dan berdasarkan Scan retina dan darah pemain baru tersebut 100% mirip dan identik dengan Dna miliknya. Impiannya cuma satu ingin mengenal sang anak . Mungkin orang disana mengenalnya sebagai Minato Namikaze , Profesor penemu dunia Virtual.

"Putraku, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan dirimu."

30 Menit sebelumnya.

Didalam kamar nampak dua buah kapsul berbentuk lonjong dengan penutup lapisan bening. Didalamnya nampak sebuah tempat tidur tunggal dengan sebuah helm yang terhubung dengan sebuah kabel. Jika dilihat helm tersebut nampak seperti helm, yang digunakan oleh para pilot. Nampak Naruto dan Hyun menunjukan ekspresi kagum, bahkan Naruto berulang kali mengucapkan kata waw berkali-kali sambil mengelus body kapsul tersebut.

"Hyun mari mencoba , nanti kita bersama-sama mulai dari Benteng Serabourg, Kerajaan Rosenheim. " kata Naruto sambil segera memasuki kapsul sambil mengenakan Helm virtual.

HYUN

 **Scan pada retina dan pembuluh darah anda membuktikan bahwa anda pengguna yang belum terdaftar. Apakah anda ingin membuat akun baru?**

Ya | Tidak

Ketika Lee Hyun terhubung dengan Royal Road, suara pertama yang mencapai telinganya adalah sebuah suara feminim

Dia melihat ke sekeliling untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara pada dia, tetapi disana tidak ada siapapun juga, hanya ada ruang kosong.

"Ya!"

 **Pilih nama avatar and...**

"Weed."

Weed(gulma), adalah peringkat terendah dalam kerajaan tanaman. Bagi Lee Hyun, itu terdengar yang paling sesuai bagi dia.

 **Pilih jenis kelamin anda, laki-laki, perempuan atau netr...**

"Laki-laki!"

 **Royal Road memiliki empat puluh sembilan ras. Anda harus memilih ras anda dari dua puluh sembilan ras utama...**

"Manusia!"

 **Anda bisa mengubah penampilan an...**

"Sebagaimana aku sekarang ini."

 **Akun anda telah aktif. Statistik dan profesi anda akan ditentukan selama anda bermain Royal Road...**

"Lewati!"

 **Pilih kota dan kerajaan dimana anda ingin memulai.**

"Benteng Serabourg, Kerajaan Rosenheim!"

 **Selamat datang di Royal..**

"Lewati!"

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu bahkan sedetik, Lee Hyun melewatkan tahap tutorial dan membuat keputusan cepat berdasarkan rencana yang disusun sebelumnya. Biaya bulanan 300.000 won untuk game tersebut sangatlah mahal bagi dia.

Naruto

 **Scan pada retina dan pembuluh darah anda membuktikan bahwa anda pengguna yang belum terdaftar. Apakah anda ingin membuat akun baru?**

Ya | Tidak

Naruto nampak tercengang memandang keadaan disekitarnya. Nampak sebuah ruang kosong dimana mata memandang. Sebuah suara feminim nampak menyambutnya . Namun ketika Naruto mencoba mencarinya dirinya tak menemukan.

"Ya!"

 **Pilih nama avatar anda, nama avatar anda hanya bisa digunakan sekali jadi pilihlah dengan bijaksana karena nama anda tidak bisa diganti setelah ditentukan.**

"Uzumaki Naruto"

 **Pilih jenis kelamin anda, laki-laki, perempuan atau netral**

"Laki-Laki"

Naruto berfikir bagaimana ada jenis kelamin Netral, dia sudah berfikir bagaimana bila dirinya memilih kelamin Netral , dirinya pasti akan mempunyai karakter yang melambai.

 **Royal Road memiliki empat puluh sembilan ras. Anda harus memilih ras anda dari dua puluh sembilan ras utama, sebuah ras khusus tersedia untuk anda adalah Angel. Apakah anda menggunakan ras Angel sebagai ras anda?**

"Angel"

Sejenak Naruto bingung, kenapa ketika dirinya mendaftar keluar sebuah ras baru. Namun bagi Naruto itu hanya sebuah keberuntungan.

 **Anda bisa mengubah penampilan anda dengan mengubah warna rambut, warna mata , bentuk muka, bentuk tubuh , tinggi dan lebar badan. Namun semua sesuai dengan ras yang anda miliki.**

" Seperti tubuh sekarang."

 **Akun anda telah aktif. Statistik dan profesi anda akan ditentukan selama anda bermain Royal Road. Statistik dapat diperoleh dari beragam hal, mulai quest , skill bahkan dari memandangi karya seni. Sedangkan didalam game terdapat puluhan ribu profesi yang dapat ditemukan. Profesi baru dan khusus dapat dimainkan setelah seseorang menyelesaikan quest khusus...**

"Lewati!"

 **Pilih kota dan kerajaan dimana anda ingin memulai.**

"Benteng Serabourg, Kerajaan Rosenheim!"

 **Selamat datang di Royal...**

"Lewati!"

Kemudian Cahaya terang menyelimuti avatar. Mengirimkan tubuh Naruto menuju tempat yang ditentukannya yaitu Benteng Serabourg, Kerajaan Rosenheim.

"Bagaimana, apakah dia sudah menerima Ras Angel?."

" Sudah Profesor, memang benar anda Yakin dengan rencana ini?."

" Yakin, Semoga dia tidak curiga dengan misi ini. Kemudian lanjutkan misi kedua. "

Naruto muncul disebuah Altar didalam sebuah Gereja di Benteng Serabourg, Kerajaan Rosenheim. Nampak seorang pendeta tua terkejut melihat kemunculan Naruto diAltar Gereja. Sang Pendeta nampak termenung, waktu kecil dirinya mendengar cerita turun menurun di kalangan Gereja Freya bahwa nanti ada suatu masa dimana Ras Angel akan bangkit kembali. Seseorang dari ras itu akan dibangkitkan dari Altar di Benteng Serabourg, Kerajaan Rosenheim. Orang tersebut akan bisa membuka sebuah kotak kuno didalam Gereja Freya untuk menemui takdirnya,untuk mendamaikan dunia beserta semua ras . Sang pembawa kedamaian akhirnya datang, dan sang pendeta menangis menitihkan air mata.

" Akhirnya sang Pembawa kedamaian datang ." Ucap sang Pendeta sambil menangis tersedu - sedu dihadapan Naruto

" Wahai Pendeta mengapa kau menangis ?." Nampak Naruto bingung memandangi Pendeta yang sedang menangis.

" Aku tak menangis , karena pembawa kedamaian telah datang . Akhirnya Dongeng itu benar, Maukah kau mendengar Dongeng dariku ."

 ***Ding***

 **Quest : Seorang Pembawa kedamaian telah datang kedunia.**

Pendeta sedang bahagia dia akan menceritakan tentang pembawa kedamaian. Kamu bisa mendengarkan ceritanya ataupun mengabaikan cerita ini.

 **Hukuman Jika Menolak**

Fame -10,000

Infame +10,000

Hubungan dengan Order of Freya menjadi buruk.

Hubungan dengan Kerajaan menjadi buruk

Hubungan dengan NPC akan menjadi buruk, para NPC akan sangat membenci dirimu.

 **Syarat Quest :** Menjadi Ras Angel dan dibangkitkan di Altar Gereja Benteng Serabourg, Kerajaan Rosenheim.

 **Reward :** Hadiah akan diberikan oleh Pendeta secara langsung **.**

Naruto terkejut melihat sebuah Pesan Quest muncul didepan matanya. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menolak namun melihat apa yang didapatkannya setelah menolak itu adalah menakutkan dan bencana. Fame atau point kepercayaan -10,000 , Fame sangat berpengaruh besar karena dengan Fame yang besar akan memudahkan seseorang untuk dekat dengan NPC . Bahkan seseorang akan mendapatkan Quest yang langka setelah mencapai Fame dengan jumlah tertentu. Fame juga sangat sulit untuk dinaikan dan didapatkan. Fame didapatkan ketika kita menyelasaikan quest sulit ataupun menemukan sebuah daerah ataupun sebuah Dungeon baru. Dan itu belum dari dibenci oleh pemeluk gereja Freya dan penghianat kerajaan. Menurut Naluri Naruto Quest ini sengaja dipaksakan secara halus. Siapa yang akan menolak begitu melihat apa yang didapatkan ketika menolaknya.

 ***Ding***

 **Kamu telah menerima quest!**

 **"** Aku menghargai Naruto atas kemauan kamu mendengarkan ini diturunkan secara turun menurun dari para pemimpin pendeta dahulu, Konon cerita ini telah hidup hampir 10,000 tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang. Dahulu Tuhan menciptakan dunia ini 100,000 Tahun yang lalu dengan jumlah ras berjumlah 25macam ras, dunia ini dahulu damai sampai kaum Elf mulai menciptakan Ras lain dengan sihir mereka. Kaum Undead pun merasa terusik mulai menyerang kaum Elf dan menyebabkan perebutan daerah dan kekuasaan. Hawa permusuhan mulai muncul daerah yang dahulu pernah ditempati Manusia , Orc, kurcaci, dwarf dan Elf mulai terpecah. Orc bermusuhan dengan Kurcaci, dan manusia dengan Elf. Tuhan yang geram akhirnya menarik Ras Angel dari Dunia ini. Ras Angel yang dianggap Panutan dan penengah yang hilang membuat permusuhan dan perebutan kekuasaan semakin meluas diseluruh dunia. Sekarang manusia memang menguasai namun mungkin saja Ras lain akan menyerang dan membantai manusia. Kemudian Tuhan menurunkan sebuah Artefak suci dari surga, dikatakan bahwa akan ada sebuah Ras Angel yang akan turun disebuah masa ditengah Benua untuk mengemban tugas berat untuk mendamaikan semua ras. Tempat dimana Artefak itu turun akhirnya dibangun kota didalam sebuah benteng besar. Ras lain yang membenci Tuhan berupaya menguasai kota ini untuk membunuh utusan Tuhan itu. Namun Manusia yang masih sangat percaya pada Tuhan membangun kota ini untuk menunggu sang utusan datang. Ditempat Artefak itu muncul sebuah Kotak yang tersegel sihir besar yang hanya dapat dibuka oleh sang Utusan."

 ***Ding***

 **Quest Selesai : Seorang Pembawa kedamaian telah datang kedunia.**

Cerita tentang masa lalu dunia telah didengarkan. Bahwa sang utusan telah ditemukan

 **Hadiah:**

Fame +10,000

Exp +100,000

1000 Gold

Sebuah Kotak Bersegel, Letakan tanganmu diatas Segel untuk membuka, hanya yang terpilih yang dapat membukanya.

 **Persahabatanmu dengan Order of Freya telah mencapai 300 poin**

 **Nilai kontribusi pada Order of Freya telah naik sebesar 10000 poin**

Nilai publik religius Gereja bisa dilihat di jendela. **Nilai Publik Order of Freya Saat Ini :** 10,000

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 **Kamu telah naik level!**

 ***Ding***

 **Kamu mendapatkan Title Sang Pembawa Kedamaian.**

Naruto tidak percaya tentang apa yang dia dapatkan hanya dari sebuah quest yang hanya mendengarkan sebuah cerita. Dia naik sebesar 25 level, Mungkin karena levelnya yang masih kecil dan exp yang didapatkan lumayan besar maka dirinya dapat naik level dengan begitu tahu bahwa para pemain tidak dapat menaikan level karena tidak dibolehkan keluar dari kota selama sebulan waktu server atau 7 hari waktu dunia nyata. Namun bagi sebagian pihak ada cara praktis yaitu dengan menyerang monster dari atas tembok kota. Hal tersebut dibolehkan asal punya uang banyak karena dibutuhkan sihir atau panah dan semua itu mahal.

"Naruto, menurutmu apakah kita bisa melukis mimpi?" Tanya sang Pendeta sambil menatap sebuah lukisan indah didekat sebuah Altar.

"Melukis mimpi?, entahlah aku juga tidak pernah tahu. Tapi melukis mimpi kemudian mewujudkan mimpi itu mungkin saja terjadi." Jawab Naruto sedikit Ambigu.

"Lalu percayakah kau bila seseorang bisa melukis mimpi dan mimpi itu langsung terwujud?."

" Aku tak percaya pendeta, setidaknya seseorang harus mewujudkan impian itu dan tidak melukisnya kemudian Impian itu langsung terwujud."

" Aku suka pemikiranmu. Namun Dahulu ada sebuah Cerita yang berkembang didalam Gereja bahwa ada seorang anak kecil Tuna Netra yang mempunyai keinginan melihat dunia. Anak kecil itu dengan perlahan belajar melukis. Dia melukis dunianya sendiri, dan dari lukisannya muncul berbagai seni yang indah. Mungkin kau tak akan percaya bahwa lukisan indah yang aku pandang saat ini adalah Lukisan dari anak itu."

" Aku tak percaya bahwa itu cerita itu nyata pendeta."

" Aku ingin kamu mencari kebenaran tentang cerita ini Naruto, sang Anak tersebut sekarang mungkin dewasa namun kau bisa mengunjungi rumah sang Ibu diselatan kota, Aku berharap kau bisa mengungkap cerita ini."

 **Quest : Pelukis Mimpi**

Ada sebuah Cerita bahwa ada seseorang Tuna Netra yang konon telah banyak melukis walaupun Tuna Netra, Lukisannya bagai sebuah sihir dan memiliki keajaiban untuk mengabulkan berbagai mimpi. Sang Pelukis konon telah menciptakan banyak lukisan untuk mengabulkan mimpi orang banyak. Temui sang bunda dari pelukis Tuna Netra ini mungkin ada rahasia tentang pelukis ini.

 **Tingkat Kesulitan :** E

 ***Ding***

 **Kamu telah menerima quest!**

 **"** Aku akan mengejarkan misi ini."

 **"** Sebaiknya kamu harus melepaskan sayapmu terlebih dahulu , karena sayapmu menarik perhatian."

 ***Ding***

 **Statistik baru: Wings Of Angel**

Kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Malaikat untuk terbang, sepasang sayap kokoh yang dibentuk dengan bentuk yang sangat indah . Bonus poin tidak bisa didistribusikan pada statistik ini, dan itu akan meningkat secara otomatis, tergantung pada tindakan karakter, atau terutama jika kamu menggunakan untuk waktu yang lama terlebih untuk melawan monster tipe Darkness. Katakan Hilangkan sayap untuk menghilangkan dan munculkan sayap ketika ingin memunculkan kembali. Ketika menggunakan sayap untuk terbang maka MP akan berkurang 30 per detik.

"Terima kasih atas bimbingannya. Lepaskan Sayap."

Sayap dipunggung Naruto bersinar terang kemudian pecah menjadi ribuan cahaya kecil dan menghilang. Kemudian Naruto bersama pendeta perlahan keluar dari ruangan altar didalam gereja. Untung karena masih pagi suasana gereja masih sepi sehingga rahasia kemunculan Naruto tidak diketahui siapapun.

Dalam Royal Road, ada lebih dari seratus kota besar dan ribuan kota kecil. Seorang player baru, memulai petualangannya di sebuah ibukota atau sebuah kota besar yang ukurannya sebanding.

Seperti dimana Naruto memulai kisah petualangannya.

"Salju"

Suasana dikota nampak putih semua. Nampak suasana natal begitu terasa dikota ini. Royal road sedang mengadakan Event Natal dan Tahun Baru dimana seluruh dunia sekarang sedang diselimuti salju. Namun salju ini tidak dingin seperti salju biasanya. Karena suhu yang tidak dingin banyak orang yang tidak memakai baju tebal. Hanya beberapa yang memakai jaket berbulu dengan aksen merah dan putih untuk penampilan saja.

 ***Ding***

 **Event Natal**

 **20 Desember 2026-03 Januari 2027**

Natal telah tiba di Royal Road saatnya event natal datang.

 **Hilangnya Permen Santa**

Santa Claus kehilangan Permen miliknya, karena rasanya yang enak maka para monster merebutnya dan membuat Santa Claus bersedih karena tidak bisa membagikan kesemua anak di Royal Road.

Kumpulkan sebanyak mungkin Permen yang mungkin jatuh dari monster. Kamu dapat menukarkan sejumlah permen untuk berbagai macam hadiah dari santa di setiap kota.

 **Permen**

Makanan manis yang sangat disukai oleh semua orang mempunyai berbagai macam rasa mulai dari Coklat, strawberi, caramel dan Rasbery. Jangan terlalu banyak makan permen karena bisa Obesitas dan merusak gigi.

Coklat : menambah serangan fisik 10% selama 30 menit

Strawberi : menambah serangan magic 10% selama 30 menit

Caramel : menambah darah 25% selama 30 menit

Rasbery : menambah mana 25% selama 30 menit

 **Doubel XP Doubel Drop**

Rayakan Doubel Xp dan Doubel Drop seharian pada tanggal 25 Desember dan 01 didalam game maka Doubel Xp dan Doubel Drop sepanjang 4 hari pada 25 desember dan 4 Hari pada 1 Januari karena Royal Road memiliki kecepatan 4kali dari waktu normal.

" Sial, aku tidak bisa mengikuti event ini secara penuh." Karena Larangan untuk keluar kota selama 30 hari waktu game atau 7 hari membuat Naruto merana karena ketinggalan event bagus.

Naruto sekarang berjalan sejenak memutari kota hendak mencari keberadaan Lee Hyun. Naruto tahu bahwa Lee Hyun akan memakai nama Weed sesuai dengan nama karakter lama miliknya di game Continent of Magic.

*Flash*

Dengan sebuah kilatan cahaya, Weed muncul di Benteng Serabourg, Rosenheim.

"Ini..."

Weed tengah terombang-ambing oleh avatar, pemain dan NPC (Non-Player Character) yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, hingga weed berpikir dia tengah tersesat ditengah-tengah Seoul.

"Dimana aku? Luar biasa!"

Menakjubkan, Weed tidak bisa mempercayai matanya saat dia melihat-lihat sekeliling. Keramaian dari mereka yang tawar-menawar dan mengobrol berdering di telinganya. Pemandangan yang membentang didepan matanya sama persis seperti dunia nyata, dengan orang-orang yang sibuk datang dan pergi.

Weed merendahkan pandangannya ke kakinya yang berdiri di salju ditanah. Royal road sedang melakukan event Natal. Indra'nya memberitahu dia bahwa itu terasa sangat kokoh. Orang-orang asing melewati dia saat dia berdiri linglung.

"Lihat dia. Aku yakin dia adalah newbie."

"Tampaknya dia belum pernah bermain game virtual reality sebelumnya."

Sambil lewat, beberapa pemain melemparkan komentar. Itu menyengat dia, cukup untuk menyadarkan dirinya.

҅Mereka benar. Ini adalah Royal Road. Dunia virtual Reality, dan tempat kerjaku yang baru.҆

Tak peduli seberapa menyeluruh Weed mempersiapkan diri, pengetahuannya tentang virtual reality dan penelitiannya tentang sistem game menjadi tak berguna terhadap pengalaman aneh yang dia alami sekarang.

*Ding*

Event Natal

20 Desember 2026-03 Januari 2027

Natal telah tiba di Royal Road saatnya event natal datang.

Hilangnya Permen Santa

Santa Claus kehilangan Permen miliknya, karena rasanya yang enak maka para monster merebutnya dan membuat Santa Claus bersedih karena tidak bisa membagikan kesemua anak di Royal Road.

Kumpulkan sebanyak mungkin Permen yang mungkin jatuh dari monster. Kamu dapat menukarkan sejumlah permen untuk berbagai macam hadiah dari santa di setiap kota.

Permen

Makanan manis yang sangat disukai oleh semua orang mempunyai berbagai macam rasa mulai dari Coklat, strawberi, caramel dan Rasbery. Jangan terlalu banyak makan permen karena bisa Obesitas dan merusak gigi.

Coklat : menambah serangan fisik 10% selama 30 menit

Strawberi : menambah serangan magic 10% selama 30 menit

Caramel : menambah darah 25% selama 30 menit

Rasbery : menambah mana 25% selama 30 menit

Doubel XP Doubel Drop

Rayakan Doubel Xp dan Doubel Drop seharian pada tanggal 25 Desember dan 01 didalam game maka Doubel Xp dan Doubel Drop sepanjang 4 hari pada 25 desember dan 4 Hari pada 1 Januari karena Royal Road memiliki kecepatan 4kali dari waktu normal.

" Sayang ada event , namun sepertinya aku akan melewati event tersebut." Ucap Weed perlahan

' jduak ' seseorang nampak memukul kepala Weed dengan keras, karena kerasnya pukulan tersebut membuat Wees hampir jatuh ketanah. Nampak Weed marah karena tanpa sebab dirinya dipukul oleh seseorang.

" Ups maaf Hyun, nampaknya aku memukulmu terlalu keras." Ucap seseorang yang dikenalnya yaitu Naruto. Naruto nampak tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya. Hyun tahu kenapa dirinya tertawa tadi.

" Kau sangat lucu Hyun, mengapa kau beraktrasi tadi pakai jatuh segala terkena kulit pisang. Bikin malu aku saja yang mengajari dirimu bela diri. Hahahaha" Naruto masih saja tertawa dengan puas, sambil memegangi perutnya saking lucunya adegan tadi. Sedangkan Hyun hanya bisa menekuk muka dengan wajah yang terlihat masam.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan mengejekku terus. Omong-omong jangan memanggil nama asliku disini cukup Weed saja."

"Baik boss" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk pundak Weed untuk menjauh dari kerumunan ditengah kota.

Mereka berdua sampai ditepian benteng. Jika dilihat benteng ini sangatlah besar. Berjalan dari tengah kota menuju pinggiran membutuhkan 1 jam waktu server. Mungkin benteng ini sebesar sekitar 300hektar yang mampu menampung ribuan rumah. Dibenteng ini terbagi menjadi 5 bagian, utara , selatan , timur , barat dan tengah. Bagian Timur dan Selatan dibangun untuk perumahan mewah sedangkan barat dan utara dibangun menjadi pusat ekonomi dan perumahan menengah kebawah sedangkan tengah kota menjadi kastil serta alun-alun.

Sambil berjalan Weed terus memikirkan kejadian tadi yang terjadi ketika dia baru saja login digame tersebut. Weed mengepalkan tangannya, dan kemudian dia mulai pemanasan. Dia berjongkok dan berdiri, dan kemudian melanjutkan dengan melompat tinggi ditempat, terjatuh, menendang dan memukul.

Dia memutar pinggangnya dan dengan hati-hati menggerakkan sendi-sendinya satu demi satu. Dia menggoyangkan jari-jari tangan dan kaki, dan memutar kepalanya kedepan dan belakang. Weed mencoba Salto kebelakang, ketika dia melompat dan melakukan putaran semua seperti sempurna namun kesialan menerpa dirinya, dia menapakan kakinya diatas kulit pisang dan akhirnya terpeleset jatuh.

Meskipun tsunami komentar memalukan datang dari para player lain, Weed bertekad untuk mengatasinya.

"Ngapain dia sekarang?"

"Kayaknya dia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kurasa dia masih belum nyaman dengan game virtual reality."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Tetapi apa gunanya ngelakuin yang begituan ditengah-tengah jalanan yang ramai?"

Rasa malu yang telah berusaha ditahan oleh Weed akhirnya mengalahkan tekadnya. Kehebohan apa yang dia buat didepan orang-orang asing ini!

"Sialan!" Weed buru-buru pergi dan menuju ke suatu tempat dan akhirnya bertemu Naruto.

" Weed kau melamun" ucap Naruto sambil memukul kepala Weed

" Ada apa Naruto, kau berbicara apa tadi?. " Kata Weed sambil menunjukan wajah tida, bersalah kepada Naruto sambil mengusap kepala yang barusan menerima pukulan Naruto.

" Selanjutnya kau mau kemana?, " tanya Naruto sambil menunjukan sebuah peta benteng tempat mereka sekarang berdiri.

" Aku akan berlatih di Training Hall Naruto selama 4 minggu." Nampak Weed bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang dikatakannya, matanya nampak menunjukan tekad yang berapi-api.

"Semoga beruntung, aku akan mengunjungimu sesekali. Dan ingat untuk tak terlalu lama bermain. Aku log out dahulu." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Karakter Naruto lantas terpecah menjadi kepingan cahaya kecil dan menghilang.

WEED

Setelah Naruto log out weed tercebak dalam pemikirannya tersendiri. Dirinya

Sebagai pendatang baru di Royal Road, Weed harus tertahan di kota asal selama seminggu di dunia nyata dan empat minggu di dalam game (rasio 4 banding 1), berkat perpindahan antara satu tempat dengan yang lain.

Sebagian besar pendatang baru harus belajar dari dasar, seperti mengambil quest sederhana, atau mempelajari skill kerajinan, seperti menjahit, blacksmith dan memasak, yang relatif mudah untuk didapatkan.

Game ini menawarkan fleksibilitas dan kebebasan yang tak terbatas, hampir sejauh gangguan dan anarki yang lengkap, dan saat ini sementara semua posisi peringkat tertinggi masih diduduki oleh NPC bukannya player, hal itu memungkinkan untuk mendapatkan job-job ini, penguatan ini membutuhkan kontak pribadi didalam Royal Road.

Disisi lain, sejumlah besar player bekerja di perpustakaan atau toko-toko untuk mendapatkan uang.

Central Square dipenuhi dengan merchant yang mendirikan kios untuk menjual dan membeli dengan sesama player dan banyak grup yang mencari petualangan terbentuk ditempat setiap menit.

Setelah menonton mereka dengan santai, Weed tidak ragu-ragu untuk pergi ke Training Hall.

Training Hall dibuka untuk semua player sesuka mereka, dan kebanyakan player mengunjungi aula tersebut untuk bereksperimen dengan skill yang baru didapatkan.

Itu nyaris mustahil untuk menemukan seseorang yang seperti Weed yang akan langsung menuju ke Training Hall untuk berlatih segera setelah dia membuat sebuah karakter baru.

Bukan hanya bahwa pendatang baru lebih tertarik dengan mempelajari seperti apa kerajaan dan kota dimana mereka dilahirkan, tetapi hal itu juga karena berlatih di Training Hall tidak terlalu efektif pada akhirnya.

Ketika si instuktur melihat Weed berjalan di pintu masuk, matanya menatap tajam.

"Petualang muda, aku yakin kamu datang ke benua Versailles baru-baru ini." Kata instruktur itu.

"Ya, pak" balas Weed secara singkat. Dia masih kecewa bahwa dia telah menjadi bahan tertawaan di hari pertama.

"Kamu pasti mendapati pelatihan pedang akan sangat diperlukan ketika kamu berhadapan dengan monster. Apa kamu membutuhkan bimbinganku? Aku beritahu kamu, gunakan orang-orangan sawah yang tidak terpakai dan pukul saja dengan cara sesukamu. Sebuah pedang kayu ada di depan orang-orangan sawah, dan semua itu milikmu."

"Terimakasih, pak. Itu cukup. Saya tidak perlu bimbingan lagi."

"Semoga beruntung."

Weed mencengkeram pedang kayu dan berjalan ke orang-orangan sawah yang berdiri sendiri di sudut paling terpencil. Lalu, dia mulai memukulinya, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Tangannya perlahan-lahan mulai terbiasa dengan beratnya pedang kayu tersebut dan perasaan memukuli orang-orangan sawah tersebut.

Di Royal Road, level karakter baru dikunci selama empat minggu pertama, karena dia dilarang untuk bepergian diluar gerbang kota dan berburu monster di lapangan.

Hal ini paling umum untuk mengerjakan quest sebanyak mungkin, dengan demikian membangun poin public service yang menguntungkan, mendapatkan uang dan membentuk jaringan kontak personal milikmu sendiri.

Meski demikian, Weed dalam diam memukuli orang-orangan sawah menggunakan pedang kayu.

Ada sekitar seribu orang-orangan sawah di Training Hall Benteng Serabourg, dan pasokan pedang kayu yang tak terbatas di dinding, yang bisa digunakan. Aula tersebut biasanya sering dikunjungi oleh para player yang ingin menguji skill mereka.

Pada saat ini, bagaimanapun, mata semua orang tertuju pada suatu tempat tertentu.

"Orang ini pasti punya tekad besi."

"Tangguh bener dia."

"Tak bisa dipercaya orang waras melakukan sejauh itu."

Weed bermandikan keringat.

Kemeja putih dan celana yang diberikan pada dia di awal game telah menyerap keringat dan menempel erat pada tubuhnya. Dia masih memukuli orang-orangan sawah tersebut, pukulan demi pukulan tanpa istirahat.

*Ding*

Strength telah meningkat 1 poin

(+1 STR)

Setelah 6 jam memukuli orang-orangan sawah, Weed mendengar kabar bagus. Dia merasa seolah-olah otot-otot ditangannya yang tengah memegang pedang kayu tersebut menjadi semakin ringan.

"Open Stats Windows" Weed bergumam sambil memukuli orang-orangan sawah.

 **Nama : Weed**

 **Sekutu :Netral**

 **Profesi Tidak ada**

 **Gelar :** Tidak Ada

 **Level :1**

 **Fame :0**

 **HP :100**

 **MP: 100**

 **Strength :11**

 **Agility :10**

 **Vitality :10**

 **Wisdom :10**

 **Intelligence :10**

 **Charisma :5**

 **Luck :** 5

 **Offence :**

 **Fisik 3**

 **Defence : 0**

 **Magic Resistance**

Poin yang belum dimasukan 125 pointKarakter Weed begitu lemah hingga tidak ada yang luar biasa.

—Lima jam kemudian—

*Ding*

Vitality meningkat 1 poin

(+1 VIT)

Agility meningkat 1 poin

(+1 AGI)

Dua status meningkat hampir diwaktu yang sama.

"Phew."

Weed akhirnya meletakkan pedang kayunya dan beristirahat sejenak. Tanpa makan atau minum, dia telah memukuli orang-orangan sawah tanpa henti hampir 8 jam.

Dia kelelahan secara fisik, dan lebih buruk lagi, tenggorokannya tengah terbakar rasa haus, perutnya kosong.

"Open Inventory"

Memberi kata kunci yang telah ditetapkan, gambar semi-transparan dari semua barang dalam penyimpanan milik Weed mengambang didepan matanya. Satu-satunya benda yang berada didalam penyimpanannya adalah sebuah botol air dan 10 potong roti gandum. Itu saja.

Di Royal Road, kau harus mendapatkan sendiri apa yang kau butuhkan. Player lain mencari uang dengan mengerjakan quest mudah selama 4 minggu, tetapi Weed tidak bisa meluangkan waktu bahkan satu menit.

"Hyun sudah Pagi, Sarapan dahulu." sebuah suara muncul sebuah Speaker kecil yang berada diluar mesin Kapsul. Nampaknya hari sudah menjelang pagi dan Naruto memanggilnya untuk sarapan pagi. Weed segera mencari tombol Sign Out dan Tubuh Weed segera terpecah menjadi ribuan cahaya dan Hyun segera terbangun dari mimpinya di dunia royal road.

Hyun berjalan perlahan menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Tubuhnya masih terlihat basah akibat usai mandi .

"Pagi semua," sapa Hyun kepada semua yang berada di meja makan.

Nampak Naruto sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan pagi hari itu. Nampak sebuah mangkuk berisikan mie dengan potongan sayuran dan daging sudah diletakan dimeja tempat dirinya biasanya duduk. Asap masih mengepul naik perlahan. Begitu melihat masakan tersebut tanpa sadar air liur Hyun jatuh menetes.

" Pagi kak," ucap Lee Hayan Yang sudah memakai baju sekolah Sma , Sekarang Hayan kelas 2 Sma.

" Pagi tukang tidur, Duduk dulu baru makan. Masa begitu melihat Ramen sudah ngiler."

" Ah kau Naruto, kau meracuni keluargaku dengan membuat kami ketagian Ramen buatanmu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku sampai meneteskan Air liurku."

Sang nenek hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Lee Hyun dan Naruto. Nampaknya rumah ini sehari saja tanpa pertengkaran mereka maka akan sepi.

30 menit kemudian Naruto dan Hyun nampak sudah online kembali memasuki Royal Road. Naruto tadi berpesan bahwa nanti siang giliran Hyun menyiapkan makan siang. Dan Naruto tidak ingin sampai Hyun telat menyiapkan makan siang.

Weed nampak mulai kembali keaktifitasnya yaitu memukuli boneka kayu. Sedangkan Naruto mulai berjalan mencari alamat tinggal pelukis misterius yang dikenal sebagai pelukis mimpi. Seseorang yang dapat mengabulkan mimpi seseorang lewat lukisan. Setelah berkeliling hampir 3 Jam waktu server Naruto kelelahan dan akhirnya pergi kesebuah taman kanak-kanak disana banyak Npc anak-anak yang sedang bermain kerja-kejaran . Sejenak Naruto mengambil ranting dan mulai melukis di atas pasir. Naruto tak tahu dimana dirinya bisa mendapatkan buku gambar dan alat lukis dikota.

Nampak hamparan pasir disekitar tempat Naruto duduk segera berganti menjadi sebuah pemandangan, Seseorang NPC gadis kecil mendatanginya.

" Waw Lukisan kk, sangat bagus. Seperti lukisan kakak Hein. Kakak Hein sedang sering melukis untuk kami. Kakak Hein mengajarkan kami melukis, Lukisan kakak Hein bahkan bisa seolah hidup lho."

Sejenak Naruto terdiam mendengar cerita dari NPC gadis kecil yang berada didepannya yang masih menatap lukisan sederhana yang dia buat dari mengukir pasir dengan kayu.

"Bolehkah kakak bertemu dengan kakak Hein, Kakak Hein sepertinya hebat . Kakak ingin belajar lebih banyak."

Wajah sang NPC gadis itu terlihat murung seketika. Mendengar ucapan Naruto.

" Kakak Hein sekarang sakit keras dirumahnya. Karena kami dari keluarga miskin keluarga kakak Hein tidak bisa membeli Obat."

Hati Naruto tersentuh mendengar ucapan sang gadis kecil. walaupun hanya seorang npc yang diberikan kecerdasan buatan atau AI kisah yang disampaikan menyentuh hati.

"Tolong antarkan kakak, kakak punya sedikit uang mungkin bisa membantu kakak Hein."

Sang gadis itu tersentak kaget , dan langsung menangis begitu mendengar bahwa ada yang mau berniat membantu Kakak Hein. Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi melewati jalanan sempit perumahan kumuh didaerah utara kota. Perumahan diutara kota terkesan kotor dan jauh dari jangkauan pembangunan kota. Nampak rumah kayu berjejer rapi saling tindih, bahkan tak sedikit yang hampir roboh.

Disebuah rumah kayu sederhana , didalamnya terbujur tubuh kurus . Nampak wajah yang tirus melekat pada tubuh kurus itu. Nampak nafas yang berat terasa dari tubuh kurus itu. Naruto tahu bahwa pemuda didepannya itu sedang kritis. Mungkin jika seorang player mati, maka dia bisa dibangkitkan . Namun jika seorang NPC yang mati maka npc tersebut akan hilang dengan permanent atau selamanya.

Naruto tahu bahwa sang pemuda itu kesakitan, Sang Gadis masih menangis disamping tubuh Naruto. Air mata masih menetes perlahan dari wajah gadis itu melihat seseorang yang berarti bagi dirinya sedang menahan sakit. Sejenak Naruto menaruh tanganya diatas tubuh sang pemuda, Suhunya sangat panas . Naruto segera menarik sang pemuda dan menaruhnya kepunggungnya, Pikiran Naruto cuma satu yaitu membawa Pemuda itu menuju Gereja Orde Freya. Percuma jika dia menjadi utusan Tuhan jika dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan satu jiwa. Menyelamatkan satu jiwa saja dia gagal bagaimana dengan dunia ini.

"Tolong, Tunjukan jalan pintas menuju Gereja Utama Orde Freya." tatap Pilu Naruto kepada sang gadis.

"Baiklah kakak,tapi emang kakak kuat berlari membawa Kakak hein. Jaraknya jauh lho kakak, sekitar 1jam dari sini." kata sang gadis

"Serahkan kepada kakak, stamina kakak kuat kok."

Setelah berlari hampir 1 Jam Naruto segera membawa Hein menuju kegereja. Didepan gereja dia sempat ditahan oleh beberapa paladin .

"Hei Pemuda, apa urusanmu menuju Gereja Orde Freya."

"Aku ingin membawa pemuda ini berobat, apakah Pendeta Kaustion ada."

Mendengar pemuda didepannya menyebut Pendeta Kaustion sang paladin kaget karena hanya sedikit dari penghuni Gereja Orde Freya yang mengetahui sang pemimpin Pendeta Kaustion.

"Dari mana kau tahu nama beliau,"

" Cepat Katakan saja kepada Pendeta Kaustion bahwa Naruto Uzumaki ingin bertemu."

Setelah menunggu dengan sia-sia didepan gereja dengan mengendong seseorang pemuda. Muncul seorang High Priest diikuti oleh sang paladin tadi. Sang High Priest nampak menunduk kemudian mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk. Sang paladin takjub baru pertama kali semenjak dirinya bergabung 40 tahun yang lalu seorang High priest menunduk hormat kepada seseorang .

"Wahai High Priest Yang Terhormat, Kalau hamba yang hina ini boleh tahu siapakah pemuda tersebut ?"

"Pemuda itu adalah Sang Utusan tuhan yang kita nanti selama ini, tak tahukah kau tentang ketulusan hati pemuda itu. Aku saja yang pertama kali melihat sang utusan saja bisa melihat ketulusan hati untuk membantu. Kau sungguh keterlaluan Sir Harold menghalangi sang utusan."

Sir Harold kepala Paladin Gereja orde Freya langsung terlihat terpukul, kenapa dirinya tidak bisa menyadari bahwa orang yang dia bentak tadi dan dia hina adalah sang utusan yang telah ditunggu seluruh dunia.

"tolong rahasiakan masalah ini, Jika ketahuan dunia akan berperang kembali. Kau tahu dari 49 ras 35 ras menentang tuhan dan pasti akan membunuh sang utusan."

"Baik High Priest."

Sementara itu Naruto segera berlari menuju ruangan Altar tempat sang pendeta.

"Pendeta, tolong orang ini. Aku rasa orang ini sedang sekarat."

"Siapakah orang ini Naruto?"

"Orang ini pelukis mimpi itu pendeta."

Sang pendeta terkejut begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" Kamu hebat Naruto, aku ingin kau mencari info tentang sang pelukis mimpi. Kau malah membawanya langsung kepadaku."

 ***Ding***

 **Quest Selesai : Pelukis Mimpi**

Cerita sang Pelukis mimpi telah ditemukan. Cerita yang telah ditemukan ternyata benar adanya. Sang pelukis dengan kemampuan melukisnya yang telah menjadi legenda telah mampu menginspirasi banyak orang untuk meraih mimpi mereka. Banyak orang yang ketika melihat lukisan dari sang legenda awalnya tak percaya bahwa sang pelukis adalah seorang dengan kebutaan.

 **Hadiah:**

Fame +200

 **Persahabatanmu dengan Order of Freya telah mencapai 5 poin**

 **Nilai kontribusi pada Order of Freya telah naik sebesar 500 poin**

Nilai publik religius Gereja bisa dilihat di jendela. **Nilai Publik Order of Freya Saat Ini :** 10,500

Sebuah Profesi telah terbuka untukmu Yaitu Dream Painter / Pelukis mimpi (sangat Rahasia) . Apakah Kamu ingin menjadi seorang Dream Painters / Pelukis mimpi?

Dream Painter adalah Sebuah Profesi langka merupakan tingkat teratas dari Profesi seorang Painters. Konon Profesi ini hanya tersedia 1 didunia . Konon ada 5 tingkatan didalam Profesi Painters yaitu , Painter, Aqua Painter, Dark Painters , Light Painter dan Dream Painter.

"Terima" ucap Naruto.

 **Perubahan Profesi: Dream Painters (Sangat Rahasia)**

Kamu berubah menjadi profesi Sangat Rahasia Dream Painters.

Kamu bisa mempelajari skill eksklusif untuk profesi yang berbeda dari profesi utama.

 **Skill Ekslusif Dream Painters**

Kamu bisa mempelajari Skill Produksi Hingga Maksimal.

Setiap kenaikan 20 level resist elemen dan effect buruk Naik 1% secara permanent.

Setiap kenaikan 20 level serangan elemen Naik 1% secara permanent.

Setiap kenaikan 1 level, setiap Stat akan naik 1 secara permanent.

Dapat mempelajari Magic Element terdiri dari Element tanah, Element air, Element Api, Elemen Angin, Elemen Kegelapan , Elemen Cahaya.

Entahlah kenapa Naruto akhirnya menerima Profesi ini. Mungkin Naruto terharu dengan semangat sang legenda yang walaupun dirinya buta dia bisa meraih impiannya menjadi pelukis dan menginspirasi walaupun hidup dengan kemiskinan.

Naruto Sejenak membuka tabel Skill miliknya.

"Skill Open."

 **Melukis Pemula lv 1**

Kamu dapat membuat lukisan sederhana dengan menggunakan arang, kemampuan akan meningkat setelah kamu lebih banyak membuat lukisan. Seiring tingginya level maka akan keluar skill baru.

 **Mewarnai Pemula lv 1**

Kamu dapat memberi warna pada lukisan atau pada musuh, ketika memberi warna ke musuh maka musuh akan menerima Effect buruk. Semakin buruk pemberian warna kemusuh maka Effect buruk yang didapatkan akan semakin lama.

 **Sihir Elemen Api Pemula Lv 1**

Sihir yang diciptakan dari api, Panas dan bisa menghanguskan. Hati-hati dengan menggunakan sihir ini karena bisa membakar dan menghanguskan. Sihir yang berasal dari Roh Ifrit sang Penguasa Api. Semakin tinggi level sihir maka semakin banyak skill yang dapat digunakan. Total 15 skill dapat kamu peroleh ketika menjadi master jadi skill ini. Jeda pergantian skill akan berkurang 1 jam setiap kenaikan level skill. Ketika Sihir Api diaktifkan maka hanya sihir api yang dapat digunakan dan dapat diganti setelah waktu jeda telah selesai. Waktu Jeda pada level ini 30 Jam.

 **Fire Enchant Pemula level 1**

Memberikan element Api kepada equip yang digunakan. Dapat digunakan memberi Elemen Api untuk Senjata dan Tameng. Ketika digunakan untuk senjata akan memberikan sihir Api yang dapat menghanguskan. Sedangkan ketika digunakan untuk Tameng akan memberikan Resist api .Ketika digunakan untuk musuh element tanah maka damage akan dikalikan 2 sedangkan ketika melawan element air maka damage akan berkurang menjadi separuhnya. Besar damage, Resist dan lama penggunaan akan tergantung pada level skill. Level Skill akan naik tergantung akan seringnya penggunaan skill tersebut. Pada level ini lama penggunaan yaitu 10 menit.

 **Sihir Elemen Air Pemula lv 1**

Sihir yang diciptakan oleh Air, Sihir ini dapat membekukan. Hati-hati dengan menggunakan sihir ini karena bisa menciptakan Banjir bahkan bisa membekukan laksana Ice. Sihir yang berasal dari Dewa Posaidon sang Penguasa Lautan. Semakin tinggi level sihir maka semakin banyak skill yang dapat digunakan. Total 10 skill dapat kamu peroleh ketika menjadi master jadi skill ini. Jeda pergantian skill akan berkurang 1 jam setiap kenaikan level skill. Ketika Sihir Air diaktifkan maka hanya sihir Air yang dapat digunakan dan dapat diganti setelah waktu jeda telah selesai. Waktu Jeda pada level ini 30 Jam.

 **Water Enchant Pemula lv 1**

Memberikan element Air kepada equip yang digunakan. Dapat digunakan memberi Elemen Air untuk Senjata dan Tameng. Ketika digunakan untuk senjata akan memberikan sihir Air yang dapat membekukan. Sedangkan ketika digunakan untuk Tameng akan memberikan Resist Air .Ketika digunakan untuk musuh element Api maka damage akan dikalikan 2 sedangkan ketika melawan element Angin maka damage akan berkurang menjadi separuhnya. Besar damage, Resist dan lama penggunaan akan tergantung pada level skill. Level Skill akan naik tergantung akan seringnya penggunaan skill tersebut. Pada level ini lama penggunaan yaitu 10 menit.

 **Sihir Elemen Angin Pemula lv 1**

Sihir yang diciptakan oleh Angin, Sihir ini dapat memotong dengan mudah. Hati-hati dengan menggunakan sihir ini karena bisa menciptakan Topan bahkan bisa menciptakan Petir dari elemen ini. Sihir yang berasal dari Dewa Zeus sang Penguasa Langit. Semakin tinggi level sihir maka semakin banyak skill yang dapat digunakan. Total 10 skill dapat kamu peroleh ketika menjadi master jadi skill ini. Jeda pergantian skill akan berkurang 1 jam setiap kenaikan level skill. Ketika Sihir Anign diaktifkan maka hanya sihir Angin yang dapat digunakan dan dapat diganti setelah waktu jeda telah selesai. Waktu Jeda pada level ini 30 Jam.

 **Wind Enchant Pemula lv 1**

Memberikan element Angin kepada equip yang digunakan. Dapat digunakan memberi Elemen Angin untuk Senjata dan Tameng. Ketika digunakan untuk senjata akan memberikan sihir Angin yang dapat meningkatkan ketajaman bahkan menciptakan petir. Sedangkan ketika digunakan untuk Tameng akan memberikan Resist Angin .Ketika digunakan untuk musuh element Air maka damage akan dikalikan 2 sedangkan ketika melawan element Tanah maka damage akan berkurang menjadi separuhnya. Besar damage, Resist dan lama penggunaan akan tergantung pada level skill. Level Skill akan naik tergantung akan seringnya penggunaan skill tersebut. Pada level ini lama penggunaan yaitu 10 menit.

 **Sihir Elemen Tanah Pemula lv 1**

Sihir yang diciptakan oleh Tanah, Sihir ini dapat menciptakan Gempa. Hati-hati dengan menggunakan sihir ini karena bisa menciptakan Gempa. Sihir yang berasal dari Dewi Gaia sang Ibu Bumi. Semakin tinggi level sihir maka semakin banyak skill yang dapat digunakan. Total 10 skill dapat kamu peroleh ketika menjadi master jadi skill ini. Jeda pergantian skill akan berkurang 1 jam setiap kenaikan level skill. Ketika Sihir Tanah diaktifkan maka hanya sihir Tanah yang dapat digunakan dan dapat diganti setelah waktu jeda telah selesai. Waktu Jeda pada level ini 30 Jam.

 **Earth Enchant Pemula lv 1**

Memberikan element Earth kepada equip yang digunakan. Dapat digunakan memberi Elemen Earth untuk Senjata dan Tameng. Ketika digunakan untuk senjata akan memberikan sihir Earth yang dapat memberikan serangan besar dan memberikan effect stun ke arah musuh. Sedangkan ketika digunakan untuk Tameng akan memberikan Resist Tanah . Ketika digunakan untuk musuh element Angin maka damage akan dikalikan 2 sedangkan ketika melawan element Api maka damage akan berkurang menjadi damage, Resist dan lama penggunaan akan tergantung pada level skill. Level Skill akan naik tergantung akan seringnya penggunaan skill tersebut. Pada level ini lama penggunaan yaitu 10 menit.

 **Sihir Elemen kegelapan Pemula lv 1**

Sihir yang diciptakan oleh Kegelapan, Sihir ini dapat meciptakan makhluk kegelapan. Hati-hati dengan menggunakan sihir ini karena bisa menciptakan sihir kegelapan, Kamu dapat kehilangan kesadaran karena menggunakan sihir ini. Sihir yang berasal dari Dewa Hades sang Penguasa Neraka. Semakin tinggi level sihir maka semakin banyak skill yang dapat digunakan. Total 10 skill dapat kamu peroleh ketika menjadi master jadi skill ini. Jeda pergantian skill akan berkurang 1 jam setiap kenaikan level skill. Ketika Sihir Kegelapan diaktifkan maka hanya sihir Kegelapan yang dapat digunakan dan dapat diganti setelah waktu jeda telah selesai. Waktu Jeda pada level ini 30 Jam.

 **Darknest Enchant Pemula lv 1**

Memberikan element Kegelapan kepada equip yang digunakan. Dapat digunakan memberi Elemen Kegelapan untuk Senjata dan Tameng. Ketika digunakan untuk senjata akan memberikan sihir kegelapan yang dapat memberikan kutukan kegelapan dan effect buruk random. Ketika digunakan untuk membunuh makhluk hidup damage yang diberikan menjadi 2 sedangkan ketika ke makhluk undead maka damage akan berkurang menjadi separuhnya. Sedangkan ketika digunakan untuk Tameng akan memberikan Resist Kegelapan . Besar damage, Resist dan lama penggunaan akan tergantung pada level skill. Level Skill akan naik tergantung akan seringnya penggunaan skill tersebut. Pada level ini lama penggunaan yaitu 10 menit.

 **Sihir Elemen Cahaya Pemula lv 1**

Sihir yang diciptakan oleh Cahaya, Sihir ini dapat menyembuhkan. Sihir yang berasal dari Dewa Apollo sang Penguasa Matahari . Semakin tinggi level sihir maka semakin banyak skill yang dapat digunakan. Total 10 skill dapat kamu peroleh ketika menjadi master jadi skill ini. Jeda pergantian skill akan berkurang 1 jam setiap kenaikan level skill. Ketika Sihir Cahaya diaktifkan maka hanya sihir Cahaya yang dapat digunakan dan dapat diganti setelah waktu jeda telah selesai. Waktu Jeda pada level ini 30 Jam.

 **Holy Enchant Pemula lv 1**

Memberikan element Angin kepada equip yang digunakan. Dapat digunakan memberi Elemen Holy untuk Senjata dan Tameng. Ketika digunakan untuk senjata akan memberikan sihir Holy yang dapat memberikan effect penyembuhan. Sedangkan ketika digunakan untuk Tameng akan memberikan Resist Holy . Ketika digunakan untuk Undead atau kegelapan maka damage akan dikalikan 2 sedangkan ketika melawan Mahluk hidup maka damage akan berkurang menjadi damage, Resist dan lama penggunaan akan tergantung pada level skill. Level Skill akan naik tergantung akan seringnya penggunaan skill tersebut. Pada level ini lama penggunaan yaitu 10 menit.

Rahang Naruto segera terbuka lebar ketika melihat skill yang dia miliki. Jika semua sudah menjadi Master maka dia akan mempunyai paling tidak 60 skill dan itu belum skill dari profesinya. Naruto berfikir akan menyalurkan seluruh statnya menuju ke Int , wis dan sedikit ke vit. Naruto kemudian memasukan stat yang dia peroleh pada hari kemarin sebesar 125 stat dari naiknya level sebesar 25 level.

" Open Stat"

 **Nama :** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Sekutu :** Angel

 **Profesi :** Dream Painters

 **Gelar :** Tidak Ada

 **Level :** 25

 **Fame :** 15,000

 **HP : 5890**

 **MP:** 10090

 **Strength :** 36

 **Agility :** 36

 **Vitality 61**

 **Wisdom :72**

 **Intelligence :100**

 **Charisma :** 30

 **Luck :** 500

 **Offence :**

 **Fisik** 60-65

Magic 150-180

 **Defence :** 35

 **Magic Resistance**

Api:1%

Air :1%

Angin :1%

Tanah :1%

Kegelapan:1%

Cahaya :1%

" Naruto sekarang engkau sudah mendapatkan sebuah Profesi, Tugas mu sebagai Sang utusan pembawa perdamaian dimulai disini. Pergilah ke tanah para Orc dan buatlah persahabatan dengan mereka."

 ***Ding***

 **Quest : Orc Pemarah**

Temui seorang Orc Pemarah yang berada disebuah Desa Orc, Bantulah dia untuk menunjukan persahabatanmu.

 **Tingkat Kesulitan :** E

Quest Tidak Bisa ditolak, Batas waktu sebelum Orc Pemarah meninggal.

 ***Ding***

 **Kamu telah menerima quest!**

 **"** Tugasku telah usai, sekarang menjadi kewajibanmu mendamaikan dunia dan menghilangkan kebencian dari dunia ini."

" Hyun ternyata masih bermain game dan lupa menyiapkan makan siang." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluh tentang seriusnya Lee Hyun tentang bermain game.

"Oppa, sampai kapan kau bermain sekarang sudah siang." Kata Naruto sambil membuat suaranya mirip Lee Hayan adik dari Lee Hyun di speaker suara dikapsul.

"Astaga Aku lupa, maafkan aku yeodongsaeng ." Sebuah suara keluar dari Speaker dari dalam kapsul.

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati karena dirinya berhasil mengusili Lee Hyun, diluar nampak Lee Hayan sedang termenung menatap salju dibulan Desember. Salju turun dengan deras semalam, nampak tumpukan salju tertumpuk agak tebal di depan rumah.

Naruto segera mendekati hayan yang sedang duduk menatap salju dari arah cendela, kemudian segera mengambil sebuah sapu lidi panjang. Naruto berniat menggoda Hayan. Nampak Hayan segera terganggu begitu telingganya terkena sapu lidi panjang. Sedangkan Naruto yang tak ingin ketahuan menggoda hayan segera bersembunyi dibelakang sebuah kursi.

" Oppa , mengganggu saja. Tidak lucu tahu." ucap Hayan begitu tahu Naruto sedang menggodanya sedang bersembunyi dibelakang kursi.

"Maafkan aku dongsaeng, tapi darimana kau tahu aku bersembunyi disana,"

" Itu dari rambut oppa," tunjuk Hayan kearah rambut Naruto yang nampak berdiri tegak. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa.

" Hei kalian, mau makan tidak? atau mau berpacaran saja." Nampak Hyun sedang berdiri dibelakang Naruto sambil menggunakan celemek memasak.

" Mari makan hayan," sambil menarik tangan Hayan

" Lepaskan Oppa," ucap Hayan yang wajahnya tersipu malu setelah digoda oleh sang kakak dan dipegang oleh Naruto.

" Kau Sakit dongsaeng, wajahmu memerah." ucap Naruto pelan sambil meletakan tangannya diatas kening Hayan. Sedangkan Hayan segera menggelengkan kepala , Hayan berharap dirinya tidak pingsan karena perhatian Naruto yang berlebihan.

Lee Hyun aka Weed akhirnya kembali bermain dirinya berniat kembali meneruskan latihan pedangnya. Setelah makan siang tadi Weed berniat berlatih pedang di Royal road selama 12 jam lagi tanpa berhenti walau akhirnya Weed meletakkan pedang kayunya dan beristirahat sejenak. Tanpa makan atau minum, dia telah memukuli orang-orangan sawah tanpa henti hampir 8 jam.

Dia kelelahan secara fisik, dan lebih buruk lagi, tenggorokannya tengah terbakar rasa haus, perutnya kosong.

 **"Open Inventory"**

Memberi kata kunci yang telah ditetapkan, gambar semi-transparan dari semua barang dalam penyimpanan milik Weed mengambang didepan matanya. Satu-satunya benda yang berada didalam penyimpanannya adalah sebuah botol air dan 10 potong roti gandum. Itu saja.

Di Royal Road, kau harus mendapatkan sendiri apa yang kau butuhkan. Player lain mencari uang dengan mengerjakan quest mudah selama 4 minggu, tetapi Weed tidak bisa meluangkan waktu bahkan satu menit.

Dia mengeluarkan sepotong roti gandum dan botol air tersebut, dan menggigit roti tersebut. Saat dia makan makanan, itu meredakan rasa laparnya dan faktor kepuasannya naik.

"Aku harus makan setiap lima jam. Sebaiknya aku makan lebih sering jika aku berolahraga dengan keras, tetapi aku tidak perlu meningkatkan faktor kepuasan sampai penuh. Yang harus aku lakukan adalah menjaga jarak dari kematian."

Setelah Weed menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat, dia mengambil pedang kayu tersebut dan berdiri didepan orang-orangan sawah.

"Dia melakukannya lagi."

"Dia gila."

"Kupikir dia punya dendam dengan tuh orang-orangan sawah."

"Aku tidak berpikir dia akan berhenti sampai dia menghancurkan tuh orang-orangan sawah hingga berkeping-keping."

Apakah itu sebuah ilusi bahwa orang-orangan sawah itu tampak seperti gemetar pada saat itu? Pedang kayu Weed memukul setiap inci dari orang-orangan sawah tersebut. Pertanyaan yang sama muncul diantara semua penonton.

"Kenapa tuh orang memukuli orang-orangan sawah?"

"Aku tidak berpikir itu akan berguna— jika dia mau meningkatkan keahlian dari skill, itu jauh lebih baik untuk pergi ke lapangan dan menggunakannya pada kelinci daripada orang-orangan sawah disini."

"Lihat apa yang dia lakukan. Dia tidak menggunakan skill apapun. Bagiku, hal itu tampak lebih seperti dia memukuli orang-orangan sawah tersebut karena keinginan."

"Mungkin dia meningkatkan statistik miliknya." Seorang Knight mengenakan armor berkilau berkomentar, segera menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada ditempat itu.

"Bisakah kau meningkatkan statistikmu dengan hanya memukuli orang-orangan sawah?" Tanya seorang Ranger berkulit gelap.

"Huh? Ah, ya, itu benar." kata si Knight.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak terus memukuli orang-orangan sawah malahan berusaha keras untuk meningkatkan levelmu?" Si ranger itu bertanya lagi.

Si knight bernama Pluto memiliki level yang cukup tinggi, sehingga dia telah belajar banyak tentang informasi dari sumber terpercaya. Dia juga satu-satunya orang yang menebak dengan benar motif tindakan Weed.

Jika seorang karakter meningkatkan staminanya, vitalitas dan staminanya akan berkembang sebagai hasilnya, dan jika seorang Wizard mengeluarkan banyak mantra, wisdom dan intelligencenya akan meningkat.

Namun peningkatan tersebut sangat sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan poin bonus yang menyertai naik level.

Setengah hari memukuli orang-orangan sawah tanpa istirahat mungkin memberikan satu atau dua statistik. Mengingat bahwa jumlah bonus statistik sebagai hadiah dari naik level adalah lima, apa yang Weed lakukan tampak konyol.

"Ini benar-benar konyol."

Soeorang Sorceress menggelengkan kepalanya ketika dia mendengar penjelasan Pluto. Tetapi Pluto berpikir sebaliknya.

"Itu bekerja." Kata Pluto.

"Maaf?"

"Kau hanya bisa mendapatkan sejumlah kecil poin exp jika kamu membunuh monster yang lebih lemah daripada levelmu yang sekarang. Kau tau itu, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Dengan kata lain, semakin tinggi level-mu, semakin sulit untuk naik. Tetapi jika kau meningkatkan kekuatanmu dengan menjalani latihan semacam itu di tahap awal, kau bisa berburu monster lebih mudah nantinya. Hal itu akan berpengaruh secara menyeluruh terhadap game."

"Kau mengetahui metode ini, jadi kurasa kau melalui latihan yang sama? Tidak, akankah semua orang melakukan hal sama jika mereka mengetahui tentang hal itu?"

"Tidak. Bahkan jika orang-orang tau, tak seorangpun akan melakukannya. Kembali ke permasalahan, apakah ada orang yang mau terus memukuli orang-orangan sawah itu selama 10 jam untuk meningkatkan kekuatan mereka 1 poin?"

"..."

"Ada batas sampai seberapa jauh kau bisa meningkatkan statistikmu dengan menghajar orang-orangan sawah yang dikenal sebagai lawan terlemah. Dalam hal kekuatan, aku memperkirakan itu sekitar 40. Apakah ada orang yang mau terus memukuli orang-orangan sawah itu selama setidaknya satu bulan untuk meningkatkan 40 poin pada kekuatan? Aku akan gila dan bosan, serta menyerah hanya dalam sehari."

Kerumunan yang menonton Weed mengangguk serempak.

Kau lebih baik mencari senjata yang keren daripada memukuli orang-orangan sawah tanpa henti selama satu bulan penuh untuk meningkatkan kekuatanmu 40 poin. Sebuah item yang meningkatkan kekuatan 40 poin adalah tipe unik, namun jauh dari langka.

"Hal ini hanya berlaku untuk para pemula yang tidak bisa pergi keluar gerbang. Hal itu pernah populer untuk memukuli orang-orangan sawah seperti ini, tetapi itu dengan cepat ditinggalkan karena, ketika kau mempertimbangkan apa yang bisa kau dapatkan dalam jangka panjang tersebut, hal itu terlalu membosankan, dan melelahkan."

Weed mendengar percakapan panas yang dilakukan orang-orang disekeliling dia. Dia berharap dia bisa berlatih disuatu tempat yang lain, tetapi selama dia tidak diijinkan meninggalkan Benteng tersebut, dia tidak bisa menghindari menarik perhatian yang tidak mengguntungkan di Aula.

 _Apa yang membuatmu menyebut hal ini membosankan dan melelahkan?_ Weed mengayunkan pedang kayunya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Jika kau bekerja keras, karaktermu akan menjadi kuat selangkah demi selangkah. Ketika karaktermu berkembang, itu bisa mengalahkan monster yang lebih kuat dan menghasilkan lebih banyak uang. Bagi Weed, hal ini adalah hiburan utama dalam kehidupannya.

Weed pada dasarnya cenderung pada kerja fisik secara rutin. Sepanjang waktu ini, instruktur tengah mengawasi dia dengan mata yang puas.

Tiga minggu telah berlalu didalam waktu game. Weed login ke Royal Road setiap hari, itu hampir ke titik kecanduan bagi dia, kecuali untuk jam tidur minimum dia tidak akan berhenti bermain. Berkat kondisi fisiknya yang jauh lebih baik, yang mana dia telah putuskan untuk membangunnya sebelum dia mulai bermain Royal Road, hal itu memungkinkan dia untuk tidur tidak lebih dari 4 jam dalam sehari. Sekarang dia menoleh kebelakang pada 3 minggu sebelumnya, hal itu membuat dia sakit untuk berpikir tentang hal itu.

Setelah dia masuk kedalam game, dia menghabiskan rata-rata hampir 8 jam untuk memukuli orang-orangan sawah secara monoton, yang mana telah membuat dia lelah secara mental. Jika bukan karena pesan pop-up yang muncul sesekali yang menyemangati dia, dia pasti telah menyerah.

 ***Ding***

 **Strength meningkat 1 poin**

(+1 STR)

 **Agility meningkat 1 poin**

(+1 AGI)

 **Statistik baru: Fighting Spirit**

Kamu bisa menyebutnya kekuatan manusia super sementara, atau bisa membuat monster yang lebih lemah untuk berlutut hanya dengan kekuatan kehendak dari matamu saja. Bonus poin tidak bisa didistribusikan pada statistik ini, dan itu akan meningkat secara otomatis, tergantung pada tindakan karakter, atau terutama jika kamu bertarung dengan monster untuk waktu yang lama, atau sering berhadapan dengan monster yang lebih kuat daripada levelmu saat ini.

 **Statistik baru: Endurance**

kamu cenderung menggunakan stamina yang sedikit untuk sebuah tindakan. Bonus poin tidak bisa didistribusikan pada statistik ini.

Di Royal Road, sebuah statistik baru kadang-kadang dibuat selain yang asli.

Pesan pop-up yang terkait dengan skill sesekali muncul juga. Satu-satunya skill yang Weed miliki pada saat ini adalah Sword Mastery.

 ***Ding***

 **Level Up: Sword Mastery**

(Beginner Level: 3 | 0%)

Meningkatkan Attack Power dengan pedang (+30% ATK) Meningkatkan Attack Speed dengan pedang (+9% ATK SPD)

Setiap kali pesan pop-up muncul, Weed diam-diam senang dengan kemajuan yang dia buat. Tetapi apa yang sangat mengganggu dirinya adalah rasa frustasi bahwa dia telah tertinggal dibelakang dari tujuannya.

Selama 3 minggu belakangan, saat dia mengabdikan dirinya untuk memukuli orang-orangan sawah, strengthnya meningkat hanya 28 poin, agility 25, dan vitality 22.

"Kecuali aku mempercepat langkahku, aku akan berakhir membuang-buang waktu yang berharga lebih banyak lagi pada orang-orangan sawah ini bahkan setelah 4 minggu pembatasan diangkat. Aku harus menyelesaikannya sebelum aku bisa meninggalkan Benteng."

Mata Weed berkobar dengan tekad membara.

*Kruyuk*

Pada saat ini, perut Weed memutuskan waktunya untuk makan. Selain karena kemajuan yang lambat pada statistiknya, dia tengah tersiksa oleh fakta bahwa dia telah kehabisan roti.

Dia bisa saja pergi ke air mancur terdekat dan memenuhi botol dengan air, tetapi roti adalah masalah yang berbeda— dia harus membayar untuk mendapatkannya.

*Sniff*

*Sniff*

Dia mencium aroma yang sedap berasal dari suatu tempat.

Weed, mengayunkan pedang kayunya, berhenti dan melihat pada sang instruktur, yang mengeluarkan bekal makan siangnya untuk istirahat makan siang.

"Hehe, Instuktur Yang Terhormat." kata Weed, sambil dia mengibaskan ekornya yang tak terlihat, dia berjalan kearah sang instruktur.

"Hmm, siapa ini, tak lain lagi selain Weed-nim? Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Sang instruktur berkata dengan hangat.

"Bukankah itu akan sepi untuk makan siang sendirian? Saya disini untuk menemani anda." Kata Weed penuh hormat.

*Kruyuk*

Sambil perutnya bergemuruh, Weed berbohong dengan wajah lurus, tetapi dia tidak bisa menipu sang instuktur.

"Aku mengerti bahwa kamu lapar, duduklah disebelahku! Aku membawa banyak makanan, cukup untuk memberi makan dua mulut."

"Terimakasih, pak!"

"Cukup dengan kerendahan hatimu! Itu adalah kehormatan bagiku untuk menyajikan makanan pada seorang calon petualang besar sepertimu, Weed-nim. Aku yakin bahwa suatu hari reputasimu akan bergema diluar batas Benteng Serabourg. Ketika hari itu tiba, harap ingatlah aku!"

"Ya, Pak. Saya pasti akan mengingatnya."

Setelah menyanjung sang instruktur secara ringan, Weed menikmati makan siang bersama dengan dia. Ini adalah semacam adegan menyedihkan, namun dia bersyukur bahwa dengan sedikit usaha, dia bisa memenuhi perutnya.

Lagian dia tidak menjilat seorang pria asli. Apa masalahnya tentang bersilat lidah dengan sebuah NPC dengan kecerdasan buatan?

Selain statistik yang Weed telah tingkatkan dengan memukuli orang-orangan sawah selama 3 minggu terakhir, dia juga membangun sebuah hubungan dekat dengan sang instruktur. Efek tambahan ini entah bagaimana sangat mengagumkan.

Sementara Weed sibuk melahap makan siang, sang instruktur tiba-tiba bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, Weed-nim, apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang Sculpture Mastery?"

Sclupture mastery? Apa-apaan itu sculpture mastery?

Weed meengunyah nasi dan menelannya sebelum dia bertanya balik, "Apa maksud anda dengan Sculpture Mastery?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau pendapatmu. Aku ingin tau pandangan seperti apa yang kamu miliki tentang Sculpture Mastery secara umum." Kata sang instruktur.

Pada saat ini, kecepatan berputarnya otak Weed meningkat dan meskipun tak masuk akal untuk mencoba untuk mengubahnya menjadi nilai numerik, itu dikalikan sekitar lima kali.

 _Aku sejauh ini telah memahami bahwa sang instruktur adalah seorang yang berpikiran sederhana dan dengan penglihatan yang kurang. Dia percaya dengan tulus bahwa pedang itu tak terkalahkan, dan bagi dia, kebajikan tertinggi untuk berlatih keras di Training Hall. Dan sekarang dia menanyai aku tentang apa yang aku pikirkan tentang Sculpture Mastery?_

Segera setelah Weed selesai berpikir, dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Instruktur Yang terhormat! Saya tidak bisa percaya anda menyebutkannya. Saya adalah pria yang berpegang teguh pada pedang. Apakah anda bertanya tentang pendapat saya tentang, Ya Tuhan maafkan saya, Sculpture Mastery? Saya benar-benar kecewa. Ini adalah jawaban saya— tidak pernah, tidak akan pernah, bahkan sekalipun pemikiran kerajinan tangan rendahan semacam itu terlintas dalam pikiran saya."

Meskipun nada Weed sangat offensif, yang seharusnya akan membuat dia menjadi marah dalam situasi lain, sang instruktur secara tak terduga menepukkan tangannya dengan gembira.

"Sudah kuduga kamu akan berkata begitu!"

"Sudah pasti. Sesuatu seperti Sculpture Mastery tak lebih dari sebuah kesalahan yang mengerihkan dari Tuhan yang tidak pantas kita perhatikan. Kenapa saya, seorang pria yang berpegang teguh pada pedang, harus memikirkan hal semacam itu?"

"Aku sangat setuju, Weed-nim"

Weed merasakan itu, meskipun itu tidak terlihat, persahabatannya dengan sang instruktur meningkat lebih tinggi pada saat ini.

Ini adalah cara untuk berteman dengan seseorang. Kau tidak perlu menumpahkan darah dengan mereka. Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu dan uang pada mereka. Hanya perlu bergabung dengan mereka dalam menjelek-jelekkan sesuatu atau seseorang yang juga mereka benci pada kesempatan pertama yang muncul, dan hal itu akan menarik simpati mereka.

Weed menduga sang instruktur akan mengubah topik pembicaraan, tetapi dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tetap pada topik ini.

"Ada sebuah rumor bahwa seorang pria tak diketahui yang menguasai sculpture dan pernah mengukir cahaya bulan." Kata sang instruktur.

"Saya meragukannya, pak. Sebuah rumor selalu dilebih-lebihkan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang mempelajari Sculpture Mastery yang tak berguna bisa mengukir cahaya bulan? Mungkin itu adalah sebuah kerikil dalam bentuk bulan?" Kata Weed dengan riang.

"Kamu berpikir begitu juga? Tetapi aku diberitahu oleh pendahuluku. Nama kehormatannya adalah Mellium, saat ini adalah seorang Royal Knight..."

Memahat dianggap sebagai skill tak berguna, tak lebih dari menghias sebuah balok kayu kecil untuk menghasilkan sebuah ornamen.

Rumor mengatakan bahwa jika kau meningkatkan kerajinan sampai tahap tertentu, kau akan bisa membuat senjata proyektil dari logam. Tetapi hal itu tak diragukan lagi salah satu dari skill yang tak seorangpun akan memperlajarinya.

"Oleh sebab itu Weed-nim, pertanyaan tentang Sculpture Mastery ini membuat aku tertarik. Hal ini tak diragukan lagi bahwa kerajinan tidak mungkin bisa menyaingi pedang kita dalam keadaan apapun, tetapi maukah kamu mencari tau apakah rumor tersebut memiliki butir-butir kebenaran? Aku minta tolong padamu karena kamu adalah seorang pria yang bisa dipercaya. Jika kamu menerima permintaanku, aku akan senang mendengarnya." Kata sang instruktur.

Lalu sebuah pesan pop-up muncul didepan mata Weed.

 ***Ding***

 **Quest: Seorang Pemahat Misterius Dirumorkan Telah Mengunjungi Istana**

Sebuah rumor tentang seorang pria yang telah menguasai seni memahat pernah mengukir cahaya bulan telah beredar disekitar Kerajaan Rosenheim sejak lama. Cari tau tentang rumor tersebut apakah itu benar atau tidak!

 **Tingkat Kesulitan:** E

 **Syarat Quest:** Berteman dekat dengan instruktur dan hanya untuk mereka yang belum memperoleh Sculpture Mastery. Diakui sebagai seorang yang handal oleh sang instruktur karena gairah besar pada Sword Mastery.

Weed nyaris tidak bisa menahan kesenangannya. Nalurinya memberitahu dia bahwa quest ini lebih langka dari yang langka.

Hal ini karena quest tersebut memiliki syarat yang sangat rumit untuk bisa memulainya. Berteman dekat dengan sang instruktur— siapa yang akan menyangka tentang hal itu?

Kebanyakan pemain pada umumnya bahkan tidak tau lokasi Training Hall, apalagi mengunjunginya ketika mereka memperoleh skill baru, mereka tidak perlu datang jauh-jauh untuk melatihnya pada orang-orangan sawah. Terlebih lagi, itu adalah sebuah kejadian yang langka bahwa seseorang bersedia untuk berdiam di Training Hall dan memukuli orang-orangan sawah lagi dan lagi untuk meningkatkan statistiknya dengan cara yang sulit, seperti yang telah dilakukan Weed.

Jika kau mencari lebih dalam, kau mungkin akan menemukan beberapa pemain yang seperti itu, tetapi dalam kasus Weed, dia telah menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya selama 3 minggu dengan orang-orangan sawah. Siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan hal sama seperti itu?

Berbicara tentang persahabatan dengan instruktur, hal itu nyaris mustahil untuk mencapainya kecuali seseorang seperti Weed mendekati dia, menjilat dia untuk berbagi makan siangnya.

Bahkan dengan semua syarat diatas terpenuhi, kau masih harus memulai pertualanganmu yang baru di Benteng Serabourg di Kerajaan Rosenheim melawan segala rintangan. Belum lagi kau harus menemukan saat yang tepat untuk menjelek-jelekkan Sculptur Mastery bersama dengan sang instruktur.

 _Ini hebat. Aku hampir saja bangkrut dan mati kelaparan. Pada tingkat kesulitan E, quest ini tampaknya mudah untuk diselesaikan._

Weed mengangguk pada sang instruktur.

"Saya merasa terhormat untuk menerimanya. Meskipun saya tidak percaya tentang omong kosong itu, saya akan mencari tau seperti apa itu ukiran cahaya bulan."

 ***Ding***

 **Kamu telah menerima quest!**

"Aku menghargainya Weed-nim. Aku percayakan padamu tugas ini. Ambil uang ini sebagai uang saku." Kata instruktur, menyerahkan 2 silver. "Aku beri kamu saran: kunjungi toko patung terlebih dulu dan kumpulkan informasi disana."

Sepotong roti gandum, meskipun tanpa rasa, itu cukup untuk mengisi perut, dan harganya 3 copper. Karena sebuah koin silver setara dengan 100 koin copper, hal itu bisa dibilang Weed baru saja menerima setara dengan 66 potong roti gandum untuk uang saku, ditambah kembalian.

Dia yakin bahwa setelah questnya selesai, dia akan mendapatkan hadiah yang lebih banyak dari instruktur.

"Bagus! Aku tak perlu khawatir tentang kehabisan roti untuk sementara waktu."

Bertahun-tahun mengalami sendiri bagaimana rasanya kelaparan membuat Weed menghindari kekurangan gizi dengan cara apapun.

Catatan Penulis

Ini versi terbaru dari bab 2 .Maaf tadi yang diposting masih banyak kesalahan, akhirnya aku mencoba membuat sebuah quest untuk Naruto untuk mendapatkan profesinya. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca, aku tidak tahu bahwa cerita ini banyak yang membaca dan telah dibaca sebanyak 879 orang, Horay. Sekarang saatnya untuk membalas setiap review penting yang masuk.

Borint world : alur mungkin seperti lms, soal pair rahasia mungkin geomichi dgn seoyoon.

Lady bodie : maaf nda bisa mauskin ke crossovers lms nda masuk list entah kenapa.

Adityasriwijaya: bingung masukin kata2 korea takut yang baca bingung . Atau yang nulis yg nda bisa hehehhee.

Energyflow :mungkin saja, ini cerita mau dibwa kemana juga bingung maaf penulis pemula nanti dilihat saja.

Kuroibo : hyun masih mata duitannkok. Itu dah bawaan Hyun.

Itsukara : di jilid 44 keluar penjelasan profesi ini.

Sekian semoga makin banyak yg baca dan reviews.


End file.
